I'll be there for you
by Nightglider-star
Summary: Kino Asakura has called Yoh and Anna to Izumo. The only thing they know about the trip is that until they arrive, Yoh will not train and will take PLENTY of rest. Exactly what is she upto? Yoh expects more training.
1. Off to Izumo

Title: I'll Be There For You

Chapter. 1: Off To Izumo

Disclaimer: Shaman King is NOT owned by me.

NG: OK! I hope you like this people! If not you're welcome to flame coz I didn't liked this chapter either I don't know, I don't feel like I used to when I wrote looonng ago. ..ok so not THAT long ago. But one or two years ago. So I thought if I started writing I could get the 'IT' back you know? Anyway I still hope you at least enjoy it, I'll put my best effort in the next chapter 3

* * *

"Just-A-Few-More-Minutes-Gotta-Run-Faster-Legs-Not-Aching-Arms-Not-Tired-I'm-Not-Tired-"

"5 minute left Yoh." Manta warned, trailing after his friend on his small bicycle.

That did it.

To the delight and dismay of his best friend, Yoh managed to forget about the searing pain his body was experiencing and hightailed down the path in a blur.

"H-Hey! Yoh wait up!" Cried Manta padding faster to catch up with his friend.

"Can't-Wait-Will be-Late-"

Hearing that, Morty felt another pang of sympathy for Yoh. The shaman Tournament had long been over, but Anna had decided her day wouldn't be complete without putting Yoh through her hell again. Day by day it seemed to get worse. Amidamaru was strangely quiet about it. Manta couldn't blame him. Living with the blond itako must be quite a traumatizing experience.

However, even though Manta was too used to Anna being unpredictable. The itako was rarely unreasonable...unless it concerned her of course. Why did she suddenly insist Yoh to follow a stricter training program than before?

To make matters worse, the itako was simply demanding the impossible.

Instead of 500 laps, she demanded Yoh to get up at three in the morning and run 900 laps in three hours. If Yoh wasn't able to finish even one lap, she would make him do more than 9 the next day, until he got used to running 900 laps in three hours.

And with a few whines and complains, Yoh would do it.

"Can't you slow down a bit even for a second?!" Gasps Manta feeling his leg starting to throb from paddling.

"Are-You-Nuts?!" Yoh panted, feeling the pain in his abdomen increase and his chest contract and heave painfully.

"If you don't slow down-you'll die even before Anna gets her hands on you!" Manta tried to reason, pitying his friend's condition.

Today Yoh Asakura was closer to finish 900 laps in the given hours than he was before. Unfortunately due to lack of finishing them in time, he had to do four more after it.

"Why is Anna being so cruel anyway?" Manta wondered out loud feeling his muscles starting to ache, "She wasn't this evil before."

"I-Have-No-I-dea-Morty" Yoh gasped trying to force himself not to slow down, "Chest-Not-Hurting-Arms-Not-Tired-Legs-Not-Killing-" Yoh started again feeling two river of tears falling down his eyes in misery.

"What-Did-I-do-to-deserve-this-Morty?" He cried unable to help himself.

"Maybe you could forget the extra four laps and just tell her you did it. You look like you have anyway."

"Right-And-She-Would-Believe-Me." Yoh gasped sarcastically.

Manta couldn't help but grin at that. Ever since Anna found out Yoh had been heating food for her instead of making one himself, Yoh had lost the ability to lie to Anna. Somehow, Anna always figured out when Yoh was telling the truth and when he wasn't. Manta suspected that it had something to do with the severe punishment Yoh had to go through after Anna found out of his little… 'Act'. He didn't know what Anna made him do though. Whenever he asked, Yoh would just turn ash pale and start muttering inaudible words. Even Amidamaru wouldn't be able to sustain his horror.

After a couple of unsuccessful tries, Manta eventually decided it was wiser to let the subject go. If that punishment was as horrible as both Yoh and Amidamaru feared from even mentioning it, he decided not knowing would be safer for him.

The two ceased conversations as they turned to their home-street. Aside from Yoh's continuous mantras. Spotting the Inn not far, Manta didn't know whether to sigh from relief or groan from despair.

In front of the onsen, waiting with her arms crossed and bandanna securely tied around her head, Anna stood with her usual frown, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What took you so long?" She snapped as the two shamans reached her.

"The-track-" Yoh tried to explain, finding it even harder to breath when Anna cut him.

"Go and get changed. We're going to Izumo."

"You're WHAT?!" Manta cried

Yoh blinked, frowning slightly, "Izumo?"

"Yes. I got a telegram from Kino-sensei this morning after you left. She needs us to come to Izumo immediately. She wasn't specific, but she says she has something important to tell us about the tournament."

"Why didn't she just send you a letter?" Manta asked before he could stop himself.

Anna turned her cold malicious eyes on him, freezing him to his bones in fear.

"I don't know. But it is clearly too important to be discussed in one. Sensei wouldn't play around."

She looked back at Yoh, her eyes softening back to her usual glare, "Go and change. I have already bought the tickets and we leave in an hour." She looked back at Manta with a something Manta was sure was a little smirk. "Coming shorty?"

"Of course I am!" Manta cried indignantly, "You guys just can't go without-"

"Good. I charged the price of the tickets to your name. Go and pack."

Manta sighed, 'I should have known…'

Yoh smiled apologetically at his friend, "At least we wont have to tr-"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Anna suddenly snapped, setting the two boys in a flurry, "Oh and Yoh?" she added sweetly, a bit too sweetly for even a normal girl.

Yoh froze. This would not be good.

"Get plenty of rest on the plane."

Yoh's jaw dropped, he was sure Anna would make him do electric chair on the plane as well…but then...wait…that meant.

"Sensei has special training in store. She asked me not to train you anymore, and hand the reins to her." Anna answered casually before Yoh could speak, walking past him.

Instantly two trails of tears started streaming down Yoh's eyes, this just wasn't his week.

* * *

NG: ok, tell me how you liked it so far!

RE-EDITED: This chapter was re-edited, so you might find stuff you didn't before. And I might re-edit the other chapter a bit a well.


	2. A boy called Kanata

**Chapter Title:** A boy named Kanata

**Chapter No:** 2

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King is not owned by me.

* * *

**Story**

The train ride was pretty slow, and as usual, Anna didn't say much. But we didn't mind. Me, Yoh and Amidamaru spent the whole journey talking about Li Pailong. The shaman tournament was finally over, and we were going to meet him again without any battles to worry about! Maybe this time I'll take his autograph.

"Boys are so pathetic. You really think anyone would believe you when you show him or her his autograph? He died before you even knew how to spell his name."

Sometimes Anna makes sense. And it's those time she is the most annoying.

"What did you say shorty?"

"Nothing!"

Yoh chuckled, tossing his orange in the air and catching it, "Relax Anna, Manta could just say his uncle got it for him"

Yoh is a wonderful guy. A really wonderful guy. Have I mentioned how wonderful he is?

"Hm. Judging by his ghost stories, I'm sure everyone would be all too ready to believe him."

…

And that is the moral of the story. Anna shall always have the last word. Not because no one could counter her. But because she was Anna. And no one was stupid enough.

A few minutes passed by in silence, and then we started talking about the shaman battles. It felt good to remember those days, no matter how un-natural and horrifying they got, there was always something to look forward to. Anna didn't seemed that interested though. But then she never talks much.

Later on we picked up Ryu, Horo Horo and Pirika. And from that somehow, I ended up mentioning how we first met Hao.

"He was just sitting on a rock with a smile on his face. We would have thought he was you if he didn't had long hair and that sinister feeling around him."

"You were just annoyed he called you shorty." Anna put in lazily

"That was not it!!!"

"You seemed pretty upset by that."

"I was not upset! He was Hao and he was fooling around. It would creep out any guy."

"The guy can't fool around?" Asked Yoh

"You're being too passionate Shorty."

"I am not, and I didn't see you taking this lightly when he grabbed your hand."

Horo Horo's eyes widened in interest, "He grabbed Anna's hand?"

"Yeah, you should have seen it. Hao said something to tick her off and Anna raised her right hand for her legendary slap, but Hao blocked it!"

"HE WHAT?!!" Yoh and Horo Horo exclaimed wide eyed.

"That must be the first time in…ever," Ryu murmured staring transfixed and in awe as I began telling them what happened next.

"Yeah! And then he said something else and Anna got this dark look in her eyes and before you knew it, Hao was flying across with a swollen red cheek."

"Ahh…the legendary left?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Yoh sweat-dropped and smiled sheepishly, "I have…had experience"

Anna smirked but didn't say anything.

"What did Hao say to tick Anna off like that?" Pirika wondered out loud.

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at one another nervously, except Anna who was looking out the window again and Pirika who was looking around in confusion, wondering what she said.

"I don't think you'd like to know." I finally said to which everyone but a disgruntled Pirika agreed quickly.

Soon the train stopped in Izumo and we all got out. A short old woman with dark glasses was waiting for us. I remembered her as Yoh's grandmother from the tournament.

We greeted her respectfully before she started leading us to her inn. Commenting all the while how weak looking all of us were.

It was a bit embarrassing and annoying at first, but as she went on talking, I started getting a bad feeling. This wasn't the normal grandmotherly concern. And Yoh's expression agreed with my impulses. Anna however was still as emotionless as ever. It was a long walk to the Inn and sometimes Yoh and Anna's expression would change as they looked around.

I suddenly recalled once Anna mentioning this place when she first arrived at the hospital. Something about how the last time she and Yoh had met was on New Years at Yoh's grandmother's. For a fleeting second I wondered if they were reminiscing.

I didn't have time to ponder more on it. A boy our age came and stopped in front of Kino, blocking our path.

I thought we would move out of his way or he would move out of ours, but Kino just stood and looked at him expectantly.

"Kino-sama, please allow me to speak to Anna-san."

I blinked, 'Anna-san...'

"Kyouyama, Kanata. Kyouyama-sama. She is now Yoh's fiancé." Kino said calmly with a faint command in her voice.

I noticed the boy balling his hands into fist, but Kino didn't seem to notice, "Kino-sama, onegai…may I speak to Kyouyama-sama"

It wasn't a question anymore. He said it like he was commenting on the weather. What was going on? I glanced at Anna to see if she knew the guy. To my surprise Anna didn't even seem to be paying attention. She was looking at a shop with a variety of colorful bandanas hanging on nails. Yoh caught my eyes and shrugged. I guess he knew about the guy as much as I did.

"I allow my students to make their own decisions." Kino said casually. I had a feeling she was enjoying herself, "Anna, do you want to talk to him?"

Anna looked up at the Kanata person. Her eyes meeting his without a flicker of recognition. "No." she said carelessly.

"But-"

"My guests are tired Kanata, she'll talk to you after she get some rest." Kino said cutting him off.

The guy glared at Anna before stepping to the side. Right where Anna would pass. He seemed pretty angry, I wonder if he would reach out and grab her elbow. He seemed very tempted to do it. Did he had the right Anna? Did he even KNEW Anna? THE ANNA?! Either this guy had a death wish or he was pretty desperate to talk to her. Still, you should respect the guy for being so brave.

I didn't notice at the time, I don't even know when, but Yoh shifted his place and started walking a bit behind Anna. The guy didn't seem to have noticed either. Just as Anna walked by, he tensed a bit, staring at her when Yoh placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Yo!" he said with a grin, "I'm Yoh, I haven't seen you here before."

The guy stared at him for a while, glaring hard before shrugging his shoulder away and walking away from us.

"What's wrong with him?" Horo Horo wondered as he came to stop beside Yoh, "its like that glare is stuck to his face."

"He didn't see happy to see us."

"He reminds me of Ren like that." said Yoh staring after him, smiling in amusement.

"Who was that boy Kino-sama?" Pirika asked, as usual she just doesn't know what to ask and when to ask.

"One of my students." Kino replied.

I guess sometimes she does.

"After Anna he's my best student. But sometimes he doesn't know how to act properly."

"How does he know Anna?" Horo Horo asked curiously as we neared the Inn.

Kino chuckled which must be something surprising because Yoh looked a bit startled. I can never really expect Anna to show surprise that easily.

"I'll leave Anna to answer that."

* * *

Nightglider: OK! That's it for another chapter. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for the lovely reviews! - Review this one as well and tell me what you think. 


	3. Don't mess with Anna

**Chapter title: **Don't mess with Anna**  
**

**Chapter No. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.  
**

**NG: **Interesting title huh? Thank you everyone for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter.**  
**

* * *

**story**

"You call this cheap material, quality?"

Yoh sighed, waiting for another 10-minute argument to initiate. Thanks to Anna's bargaining skills, this was turning out to be a really long day, and it wasn't about to end anytime soon. Ever since they had arrived the day before, they had been staying at an Inn Kino had bought, deciding to move nearer to the family. Yoh wondered what had happened to the one in Osorezan, but never asked. He didn't know if he would like to visit it again, but he knew he had to. He wanted to fulfill his promise to Matamune there.

Throughout the train ride, he had decided to visit Osorezan just as soon as he finished Kino's training. But since Kino admitted to a horrified Anna that she really was serious about that particular part, he felt like he had scored Heaven.

That was until this morning of course, when Yoh, out of habit, woke up early in the morning to make Anna breakfast, and in half blindness made his way to the shower. Only realizing where he was AFTER the freezing cold liquid sprayed down on his body.

Anna had come running after hearing him scream. Needless to say the after-affects of Yoh's morning wasn't amusing. To him anyway.

Now, after making both of them a hearty breakfast (and trying to ignore the burning mark on his chin), he found himself standing beside Anna near a bandanna stall, in a cold, chilly weather, while everyone else took a warm and delicious, well earned nap. He wondered if Anna would like to come with him. He didn't wanted to just reveal everything to everyone else yet. He'll let Matamune and Kino explain everything when they return.

It had already been two hours and Yoh was starting to feel his fingers going numb. Anna would just not agree to any reasonable price. Yoh was starting to miss his training. He preferred being hot, sweaty and aching than cold, numb and freezing. (NG: …coughs ;;)

"You won't find a material finer than this anywhere madam."

"That's complete nonsense. I wont give you more than fifteen yens for it."

"Fifteen yens?!" Yoh cried, "Anna that's too much!"

"I know, it should be worth 10 yens,"

"No, I mean that's not enough!"

"Shutup. I'm doing business." (I honestly have no idea how much yen are worth. Review and tell me so I can change it)

"But the man really looks like he has worked hard for it!" Yoh protested

"It doesn't look like it's worth more than 10 yens, I'm being generous."

"Madam please, it is a really fine material."

"I have seen rags with finer material." Anna snapped turning back to the man, "Fifteen yens."

The man sighed, handing her the red bandanna. Yoh felt sorry for him. People didn't come to Izumo as much as they used to, especially after vacations. Yoh doubted the man got many costumers. Izumo was just another vacation spot now.

Anna smiled in satisfaction, handing him the money before heading off. Yoh followed dejectedly, shooting the guy an apology on her behalf.

* * *

Five seconds later

"Why do you need another red bandanna anyway?"

"You can never have enough red bandanas." Anna replied before shooting a glance at him, "What are you up to anyway?"

"Eh?" Yoh asked looking at her, confused.

"Why did you come to the market with me?"

"Ah…I just wanted to take a look around again, it's been a really long time since we have last been here. So much has changed…" said Yoh looking around at the shops.

Ofcourse the fact that the really angry Kanata guy was still wandering around for his fiancé, not having a chance to talk to Anna the other day since the Itakos had made sure he didn't enter the house and bother their mistress. Yoh was pretty sure the guy had, by this time, gotten too desperate to be wise and stay away from Anna. Yoh felt sorry for him, and he was anxious for his safety. Of course Anna wouldn't KILL him but…you never know.

"Hm. Whatever you say." Said Anna, turning her gaze back to the road.

They kept on walking in silence for a while as more people started about their daily routine.

"Where to now?"

"I want to visit the temple."

"The temple?" Yoh blinked

* * *

The birds chirped as the leaves bathed under the sunlight. Faint ringing of temple bells joined the morning sky as two figures knelt before the statue of Buddha. Around them the echo of children playing and laughing ricocheted around the temple walls. Both of them ignored it and sat silently, until a scream pierced through their concentration, followed by a chorus of laughter.

Finishing his prayer, Yoh stood up and looked behind him. A group of 5 year old boys were surrounding a small 3 year old girl, laughing as a boy waved a small blue scarf at her face before throwing it down and spitting on it. Some boys dragged it around with their feet before pulling down their pants and spraying urine over it.

The girl's eyes were blood shot from crying as she watched the scene unfolding before her. She sat on the dirt, trembling, as the boys laughed and imitated her crying.

"What's going on?" Yoh asked, stepping out of the temple.

The group grew quiet as Yoh emerged from the shadows, glancing at the group of boys before turning towards the girl.

"Mind your own business booger brain." Said one boy before the rest burst out laughing.

"Is that your scarf?" Yoh asked, kneeling beside the girl as the boys surrounding her ran off to join their group.

The girl nodded, not daring to look up.

"What's it to you? She's a demon child! That scarf is crawling with her germs." Said the boy again, obviously the leader. The other started murmuring in agreement looking at the girl in disgust,

"You said it Kaito"

"Demon child!"

"She doesn't even have friends!"

"She eats babies"

"Pick up the scarf." Said a voice behind Yoh in a low yet clear whisper, sending a chill up his spine. He did not like her tone.

The boys stopped murmuring, looking around in confusion.

"Who said that?" demanded the leader, Kaito, glaring around him.

Yoh sighed and picked up the girl in his arms before stepping to the side. "You guys shouldn't have done that." He said as Anna came into view, her eyes bathed in cold hatred.

"Pick up the scarf," she said softly.

"Who are you?" Kaito demanded stepping up. His followers decided to stay behind.

"I am Anna Kyouyama, daughter of the demon lord that lurks around in hell, searching for fresh meat." Anna said softly, glaring at the little boy. Slowly her voice started taking up an inhumane sound, "I am an Itako, caller of the dead, the shaman queen. Pick up the scarf or I shall call a real demon to curse you."

Yoh sweat-dropped but decided it was wise not to say anything. Still holding the girl who had wrapped her hands tightly around his neck, he looked at the boys to see what would happen next.

Kaito scoffed and barked out a laugh. On cue his friends started laughing as well.

"Shaman Queen? Oh I am so scared! Look at me! I'm the all power…full…" Kaito trailed off, watching in horror as Anna held up her beads, eyes glowing brightly in the darkness of the temple.

The rest of the boys stopped laughing as well. Watching in growing horror as leaves ripped away from trees and started circling Anna as if she was standing in a middle of a tornado. Rocks burst into dust and the boys screamed. Anna placed down her beads, watching the boys closely, her eyes still burning bright.

Yoh watched in silent amusement as the boys stared transfixed at Anna, beads of sweat trailing down their foreheads. He felt a bit sorry for them, but not sorry enough to interfere.

"Pick up the scarf." Anna growled.

One of the boys quickly bolted and picked up the soaking scarf.

"Tie it around your leaders head."

Yoh couldn't help but smile as Kaito paled. The boy holding the scarf trembled before going up to his leader.

The leader boy jerked and stepped back before trying to make a run for it. Unfortunately Anna shot her beads at him, tying him down and making him fall hard against the ground. Yoh winced. Now he was starting to feel sorry for the boys enough to interfere.

"Tie it on your leader's head." Anna growled at the trembling boys.

The boy with the scarf gulped and started walking up to his leader, who had started whimpering, ready to burst into tears.

Yoh sighed, "Stop." He said stepping towards the boys, "you don't have to do this. Just go home and don't bother her again."

The boys didn't hesitate to comply, leaving their tied up leader on the ground and the scarf behind them.

"Wait!!! Wait for me you cowards!" Kaito cried helplessly, fat trails of tears running down his eyes as he watched his friends making a run for it.

"Some friends." Anna said walking up to the boy, terrifying him more than ever.

"I wish you hadn't scared them so much Anna," Yoh sighed feeling the girl's grip starting to cut off his breathing as she watched Anna try to free the wailing and resisting boy out of her beads, "They're just kids."

"Thats why I didn't kill them." Anna said shortly, freeing the boy and smiling down at him coldly, "Call anyone a demon child again, and I will know. Tell that to your friends as well…got that?"

The boy nodded, still sobbing and trying to wipe his nose.

"Good. Don't show me your face again." Anna said getting up.

The boy quickly got to his feet and ran. Yoh watched in silence, as the boy ran off after his friends, disappearing around the corner.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"You of all people should know what's harsh." Anna snapped, "Or have you forgotten what it feels like to be a demon child?"

Yoh frowned, "They were just kids Anna-"

"We were just kids Yoh. And SHE is just a kid. Particularly one without any shaman abilities."

"You can't keep blaming everyone Anna," Yoh said sighing.

He watched Anna cross her arms turning her back to him, staring down at the forgotten scarf, not saying anything.

Yoh was about to say something when he became aware (again) of the girl holding on to his collar tightly.

"Hey you want something to eat?" he asked, smiling cheerfully.

The girl shook her head, staring at Anna sullenly.

"Well what's your name?"

When she gave no answer Yoh smiled, "I'll get you something to eat, wait here for me ok?"

The girl looked like she wanted to protest as Yoh set her down, but she stayed silent, still gazing at Anna anxiously.

Yoh ran off to the nearest ice-cream stall. When he came back with three cones of ice cream, he was surprised to find Anna kneeling before the girl, adjusting her new red bandanna on her head exactly like she used to wear.

"If you tie it tight enough it wont fall." She said getting up, glancing at Yoh, "You took long."

The girl turned around beaming brightly, looking like a smaller version of Anna with dark bangs, "Anna made me pretty."

Yoh grinned, "Yeah she did, do you like chocolate?" he asked, holding out a cone.

It turned out she did. And it turned out she liked a lot of other things as well. The whole day Yoh found himself buying burgers, sodas, cotton candy, hot buns, sweet buns, lollipops and a number of things he didn't even knew existed for both Anna and the girl. He had lost his appetite after he realized the whole day would be spent with him spending his money, maybe all of it. He had a sinking feeling Anna was starting to find something else to replace his training.

The sun had already set by the time Anna and Yoh dropped the girl at her house.

"Thank you very much for taking care of her." Said the girl's mother, bowing down to them gratefully.

The girl beamed at Yoh and Anna, "Arigato!"

Yoh grinned, "No problem, we had fun. Right Anna."

Anna sighed, "sure."

"We should be heading home now." Yoh said bowing to the woman.

The woman bowed back, "Thank you again for your trouble."

"Not at all!" Yoh said rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, "Ja-ne!"

"Okaa-san- what?"

Yoh blinked. It was the boy from before, Kanata.

"Yo!" Yoh said waving his hand in greeting before realizing Anna had already started walking away.

"Ch-Chotto matte Anna!" Yoh and Kanata cried at the same time. Hearing Kanata Yoh stopped short to stare at the boy in surprise. Ignoring him, Kanata continued to sprint after Anna.

"Wait!" He said grabbing her arm.

SLAP!

Yoh winced just as Kanata's mother and his little sister gasped behind him.

A burning red mark started appearing on Kanata's cheek as he held it and stared at Anna in surprise.

Anna stared back nonchalantly, "You're annoying."

Yoh sweat dropped, "That was harsh Anna," he whined dismally from afar, knowing his words won't have any effect on her.

"Stay out of this Shaman." Kanata spat, shooting him a glare before turning back to Anna, "Anna-"

"You're making a fool of yourself." Anna cut in shortly, "I don't want to talk."

"But-"

"Come-on Yoh, it's getting late."

"Ah, yeah." Yoh said awkwardly, "Ja'ne Usagi-chan."

"Ja'ne Yoh-nii-san! Anna-nee-san!" the girl, Usagi, waved as Yoh and Anna started moving again, leaving a silent and steaming Kanata behind.

Yoh sighed, wishing he knew what to do. The other day everyone had tried to get Anna to tell them who Kanata was. Anna would either give short useless answers, or not answer at all. No one wanted to get on her bad side, but everyone, including Yoh, had found them selves with growing curiosity. Especially when all the Itako students and gathered outside the inn, standing guard. Kino seemed more and more amused by this and Anna more and more indifferent…if that was possible.

Manta had even asked one of the Itako students, but he never got a reply.

Suddenly something got a hold of Anna's arm. Turning around to deliver another tight slap if she had to, she was surprised to find Yoh wincing and smiling sheepishly at her at the same time.

"I think we should listen to what he has to say. It seems pretty important."

"Its not important." Anna said curtly before jerking her arm away and starting to walk forward again.

Yoh sighed and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "come on Anna, do you really want him to make another scene in front of the guys?"

Anna stopped short. Yoh grinned. He knew Anna couldn't take another interrogation session. And the only way to avoid that is to keep Kanata far away. In order to keep him far away she needed to listen to him. And Yoh would finally be able to tell everyone what really was happening. He didn't really care much of course, it was just that his friends wanted to know.

Looking back around the corner, he was startled to see Kanata punching the wall. Glaring at it furiously.

Yoh was about to call out to him when he felt someone taking hold of his sleeves.

"Its late." Said Anna, "later."

Yoh sighed, "He doesn't look very happy, what does he want?"

For a second Yoh was sure Anna wouldn't reply, but then to his surprise Anna shrugged.

"Its nothing important."

Yoh raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"I didn't used to leave my room much. Kino-sama used to give me private lessons. One day she sent me out to get something for her for the first time. He saw me coming out. I sensed disturbing thoughts from him."

"I didn't see him the first time I visited. But then I never thought grandma taught guys as well."

"He isn't exactly a student. Just someone grandma took in and taught self defense."

"Where was he when I came?"

"He was running scared of my demons by that time"

Yoh sweat-dropped, "What did he do when he first saw you?"

"He just wanted to know why I was living with Kino. He always wanted her attention."

"So you really have no idea what he wants?"

Anna paused then shook her head, "He was always competing with me in being Kino's best student. I don't know what he wants to talk about. I never talked to him much. His thoughts were always disturbing."

"Perverted?"

"Close."

"Ah…maybe he likes you."

Anna smirked, "I heard disturbing thoughts from you the first time you blocked my path in Osorezon. I 'doubt' you started liking me then."

Yoh cleared his throat sweat dropping, "Yeah well…lets head home it really is getting late"

"Hm. Whatever." Anna said turning around starting to walk. When she didn't sense Yoh following her she turned back to him.

"What is it?"

Yoh grinned, "I was thinking of visiting Osorezan tomorrow before everyone woke up. Want to come?"

Anna raised her eyebrow, "why before everyone woke up?"

Yoh smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "there would be too much explanation. I'll just leave them a note"

"Saying?"

"That we went to take care of a promise."

Anna's eyes widened in realization, "Matamune."

Yoh nodded, "Its time we meet him again don't you think?"

Anna smiled, "Right."

* * *

"Where have you been?!" Manta yelled as Yoh walked in the living room, hands tucked in his pockets.

"I was out with Anna," Yoh said, silencing everyone in the room.

Yoh blinked, "Why? Is something wrong?"

Suddenly out of nowhere Horo Horo appeared on his right, "Out with Anna huh? Does this sudden outing has anything to do with that Kanata dude from yesterday?"

Yoh sweat dropped, "Well-"

"Don't tell me you find him a threat Yoh," said Ren appearing on Yoh's left

"Hey Ren when did you came?" Yoh greeted

"Oh comeON DUDE! Don't change the topic!" Horo Horo said from Yoh's right.

Yoh eyed Horo in confusion, "What topic?"

"I thought you of all the people were above that Yoh." Said Ren from Yoh's left.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yoh asked, clueless.

"Ah master Yoh is finally being controlled by the most powerful emotion mother-nature has ever created." Put in Ryu appearing behind Yoh, placing his hands on his shoulders, "But do not worry master I shall teach you everything you need to know to win Anna-san back"

"Win her back?!" Yoh asked raising his eyebrows, in surprise.

Manta sweat-dropped watching his best friend being tormented by the other Shamans. He caught a glimpse of Anna making her way upstairs silently as almost everyone in the living room laughed and joked about. Glancing back at Yoh who was now flushing slightly and trying to protest against what everyone was thinking, Manta wondered if Kanata would be the cause of something big during their vacation.

* * *

Nightglider: Well that's it! I enjoyed writing this more than I had the last two chapters. Hehe, was this predictable? Anyway I'd love a review. And I promise the chapters will get better and better. 


	4. Of Past and Memories

**Chapter Title: **Of Past and Memories

**Chapter. 4**

**NG:** I'm sorry for the last update. Had a lot of college stuff to take care of. BUT Anyways! Thank you all for the reviews! And for the person who reviewed under my name, just for the record, I so can believe I wrote this stupid story ;), even though the first two chapters did suck, but then I was just getting started so that was expected :heart: Thanks for reviewing anyway hun!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King.

* * *

_**Story**_

Kanata grunted as he lifted the heavy metal bar and set it gently against his bare chest. Gritting his teeth against the weight as his muscles tensed, he readied himself to lift it again, trying to block memories and haunting thoughts from invading his mind. His room was dark and silent, with only the fan revolving above him. A faint trail of yellow light seeped from his bathroom door, highlighting his features and well toned muscles. Beads of sweat trailed down the side of his sharp green eyes as he glared and panted, cursing under his breath every now and then.

The clock beside his bed struck six, beeping insistently as if trying to get his attention. But he ignored it and kept pushing against the weight, panting and grunting, trying to ignore the pain seeping up his veins.

"Wench…" he whispered hoarsely, gritting his teeth, as a mental picture of the blond Itako entered his mind. Shaking away the image mentally and cursing himself for thinking of her, he lifted the heavy weight high in the air again, ignoring the searing pain running up and down his arm.

"Damn you…" he cursed, lifting it again, lying on the cold hard surface of the floor. He let out a small groan as he lowered the weights back against his chest, allowing his lungs to fill up with air before lifting it up again. "Damn you Kino…" he hissed at the silence raising the weights one more time before shoving them away in frustration.

Getting up to his feet, he made his way to the window, pulling aside the curtains and pushing open the shutters to let in fresh cool breeze. He stared at the amethyst sky in silence. Dawn was approaching and he hadn't had a wink of sleep ever since he heard she was coming.

Anna Kyouyama. The girl who had been arrogant and selfish enough to toss away every thing he treasured. Without a trace of care. He loathed her as much as he wanted her. He didn't even know why. She was loud, insensitive, controlling and most of the time embarrassing. But ever since they were little, there was something about her that drew him to her. Ever since the day he met her. The day she stood up for him and fought for him. A boy of just four. A girl just four years old. He wanted her. He knew it even then. He needed her.

* * *

_**Flashback  
**_

_A small four-year-old boy ran as fast as he could through the crowd of people, dodging corners and stalls, stumbling on the uneven earth. Behind him a group of boys chased after him, shouting and throwing stone. The demon child had just cursed one of their friends._

_People turned to look around in surprise. Some paled in horror and mortification as the group of boys chanted the name he would soon be known as for the rest of his life. The title that would continue to ruin every day of his life until it left its mark on his family and those closest to him._

_Panting, the small boy stood in the center of the street as people around him watched, whispering amongst themselves and moving out of reach as he trembled and whimpered, trying to keep his tears from flowing. He looked around at every adult. Confused and terrified. Why weren't they helping him? Why weren't they stopping the other boys? Why were they staring at him like that…what did he do? He didn't know what was happening. But he didn't want to know. All he knew was that a group of boys were after him. They would hurt him, and he needed to find his parents, to get away._

_He looked around desperately for an alley or any hiding place, but by now people were surrounding him in a circle, growing more and more tensed and threatening as minutes passed._

_The group of older boys finally caught up with him. Panting and glaring, ready to throw their stones at the demon child._

_He raised his hands to shield himself, but then…_

_"Yamette." Said a small voice from within the crowd, loud and clear enough to silence the on-lookers._

_One of the boys looked around and demanded, "Who said that?"_

_The crowd parted, revealing a small four-year-old girl with an uncharacteristically sullen look on her face._

_"I said who said that?!" The boy shouted again looking around in anger, not noticing the girl._

_"I did. Retarded idiot." She said quietly and calmly, as though it was the most natural thing to say._

_"What did you just say?!!" The older boy shouted in rage, spit flying out of his mouth and eyes bulging, he started to advance towards the girl when his friends held him back,_

_"Yameru Takai, she's just a girl"_

_"Let the boy go and you will not be harmed." The girl said boldly, not even batting an eye at the enraged boy._

_"Damn you brat, who do you think you're talking to?!"_

_"An idiot." The girl replied indifferently, advancing towards the smaller boy who was now kneeling and staring at her in mystification._

_"Damn you brat! Do you have a death wish?" one of the other older boys yelled trying to keep his friend from lunging at the girl._

_"Fearing you retarded idiots is like fearing a rabbit." Said Anna, not even bothering to look at them as she kneeled down beside the boy, "Daijobu?"_

_"Ah…ha-hai..." the boy replied, still staring at her in surprise._

_"What the hell?!"_

_"She's a demon child too!"_

_"The only demon child is you it seems." The girl said standing up and turning towards the boys, crossing her small arms, "beating up a small boy just because you couldn't defend yourself from him. Pathetic."_

_"The hell-" the boy growled tearing away from his friends grip and tackling down the girl, grabbing her by the neck, raising her up in the air before slamming her back down hard on the ground._

_The little boy watched in horror as the rest of the guys came up to beat up the girl, kicking her in the ribs, punching her in the face and slamming large stones on her stomach._

_The on-lookers watched in silence. Not daring to step in. Not daring to save the girl. Until at last the boys left the crumpled mess on the ground, curled and bleeding profusely. Spitting on her and cursing her._

_The boy, left forgotten, watched speechless as the girl forced herself to get up. Wiping some blood from her lips with the back of her hand, she sat on the ground, ignoring the crowd now almost back to minding their own business, leaving the two to themselves as though nothing had happened._

_She looked at the boy apathetically for a few seconds. Her left eye was red and bruised badly, giving a sure sign of turning a visible shade of purple and black. Her cheeks and lips were cut and bleeding, her knees and legs scratched, her kimono coated with dirt and a bit blood and her head bleeding slightly. Yet even with all those wounds, she didn't shed a tear._

_The boy stared at her, waiting for her to say something or at least start crying. But the girl stayed silent. Her eyes dry and indifferent yet cold. Her lips straight and unmoving._

_"I-"_

_"Idiot." She said getting up from her perch and turning around._

_"Y-yamette-" the boy called out, quickly getting up and advancing towards her._

_The girl turned and stared at him sharply, halting the boy in his position._

_"I don't associate with weak little boys." She said, glaring at him, "Don't come in my way."_

_The boy stared transfixed and shocked as the girl turned around and started on her path._

_He continued to stare as the distance between them grew, before coming to his sense and rushing after her._

_"Wait!" He yelled catching up to her easily, "where are you going?"_

_"None of your business!"_

_"B-but you're hurt!"_

_"Gee…you think?" the girl replied sarcastically, not bothering to spare him a glance._

_"Doesn't it hurt?" the boy asked in worry, watching anxiously as two trails of blood seeped down a cut on her forehead._

_The girl stopped before turning to him and glaring fiercely, "What do you think?" she asked blinking rapidly._

_"I can help find your mom for you, she'll make it better."_

_"I don't have a mom."_

_"Dad?"_

_"Do you ever shutup?"_

_The boy gasped, "You said the s word!"_

_The girl bit her lip, glaring at the boy before turning her back to him, starting to walk away._

_"Hey wait! Don't go I promise I wont tell anyone!" The boy called out, "I'll help make the pain go away."_

_"Just go and die."_

_The boy stopped short, watching the girl walking away. Suddenly, he wasn't worried anymore. He was angry. He was going to help her whether she liked it or not._

_Without thinking, he grabbed her hand and jerked it in the opposite direction, pulling her with him._

_Startled, the girl looked at him, "What do you think you're doing?!"_

_"I'm going to make the pain go away." The boy answered._

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

Needless to say, Kanata got his first slap that day. But somehow he had managed to convince Anna to let him help her. However before he could do anything, they encountered someone who at first, seemed kind and understanding. A mistake. It was a mistake that would haunt him for life. And maybe that mistake haunted Anna till this day.

Kanata glared at the sky, blocking the rest of the memory. The night was still as soft specks of light crawled up the sky. The wind cool and gentle rocked the leaves and flowers gently in a hushed lullaby. He stared out, keeping his mind blank and trying to absorb the atmosphere around him. It was this time of day he liked best. Knowing she would be asleep and oblivious of her surrounding. Oblivious of having a fiancé. Oblivious of Yoh Asakura.

All of a sudden faint trails of voices seeped through the still night. Kanata's eyes snapped in attention as he recognized one particular voice, breaking him away from his meditation. It was the voice that had left a poignant scar on his mind ever since he set eyes on the blond Itako. That voice however was accompanied by another more displeasing one. A voice that belonged to the person who had taken away something he deserved more than anyone. Who had imprisoned his Anna into a commitment and into sacrificing her freedom. The person he had started hating ever since Kino announced to her students Anna was engaged.

Kanata tightened his fist as he listened quietly, searching for the two down the street. What was he doing with her at this hour?

* * *

"Do we really have to take so many things Anna?" Yoh asked, carrying five heavy bags over his shoulders, already knowing the answer.

"Yes."

"But we're only going for four days! We'll be back before the fourth day even ends!"

"I know."

Yoh sighed, there was just no reasoning with his fiancé sometimes. What had she put in those bags anyway? When Yoh had asked, Anna had one reply only.

"A lady needs things to keep herself presentable, you don't want your wife not to be presentable do you?"

Yoh couldn't find an answer to that. Personally he couldn't see what Anna needed to make herself 'presentable'. She didn't wear makeup. She didn't have the latest fashion sense. And she never got tired of her hairstyle which Yoh swore didn't require anything but a hairbrush. And yet here he was, carrying five heavy bags, only one small one his own, trudging after his fiancé and trying not to fall on his face with the weight.

Anna hid a smirk as she looked at Yoh from the corner of her eyes, crying in misery. Anna was a practical person. She knew better than anyone what to take on her trip, thus why all she was taking was her toiletries, a change of clothes, sufficient amount of cash and her night yukatta. The other weight belonged to the pile of rocks she found interesting enough to keep. Kino had forbidden her to train, telling her everyone needs a holiday every once in a while. So ofcourse she wasn't training her beloved fiancé. She just found collecting rocks very tempting and couldn't bear to part with them. Until ofcourse she had to go back to funbari. Then she would be too busy planning new training schedules. The shaman King must stay fit for anything. Yoh can have his easy life when he gets too old to train. Ofcourse for now Yoh didn't need to know that.

Yoh gulped as he watched a strange gleam flickering in his fiancé's eyes. The strange gleam he had seen in her eyes ever since he had won the Shaman Tournament. At first Yoh thought it was a sign that Anna would stop being cruel and actually…somewhat nice. No matter how impossible it had seemed. However the new training schedule had made him think otherwise…

He watched her walk steadily before him, a small smile playing across the corner of her lips. He imagined she was thinking about the future. And things were not looking good for him.

* * *

Kanata bit his lips, feeling a rush of adrenaline roaring to life as he watched his Anna walking with Yoh Asakura. He watched him carrying her bags, most probably showing off his strength. Pathetic. Kanata could carry more than that. And he wouldn't pant and struggle like that weak link was doing, probably to gain her sympathy too. Suddenly he realized what Yoh just said. They were going away for four days. Which meant they would be together for three whole nights. He didn't see the others with them. Which meant they would be alone for three whole nights together.

Over his dead body.

* * *

"ANNA!"

Yoh and Anna blinked, looking back at the figure running towards them. Yoh sweat-dropped as Anna let out a sigh. He was up, at THIS hour?!

"Hi-" Yoh tried to say, raising his hand in greeting when Kanata rushed past him to Anna, grabbing her by the shoulders.

SLAP!

Yoh winced, as Kanata flew a few paces away, landing on the ground hard with a swollen red cheek.

"Don't. Touch me." Anna warned, her voice low and heavy as she looked at Kanata in fury.

"Anna…" Kanata whispered, one hand placed on his cheek and the other staring at Anna. Yoh sighed, feeling a bit sorry for Kanata. He didn't know what was happening, but a slap from Anna was not an easy thing to bear.

Anna's glare softened a bit, "What do you want?"

Kanata clenched his hands into fists, standing up and glaring at Anna in determination, "You can't go with him!"

Anna raised her eyebrow "Excuse me?"

A faint blush crossed Kanata's cheeks as he realized how stupid he must seem right then.

This was going to take a while, Yoh decided, setting down Anna's bags on the ground, relieved of getting the burden off him for a while.

"I-mean…" Kanata stuttered before getting hit by an idea. He kneeled down, bowing his head to Anna, "Please allow me to accompany you mistress Anna, as a student of Kino Asakura."

Yoh blinked and shot a glance at Anna.

"No thanks." Anna said shortly, starting to walk off.

"Please Kyouyama-san, allow me to accompany you, I know Kino-sama would want me to." Kanata said again, biting his lips.

To Yoh's horror, Anna eyes flickered dangerously. Kanata didn't know what he was getting himself into.

"Would she...?" Anna asked, looking back at Kanata, a faint smile lingering her lips.

Yoh gulped as Kanata paled. Now Kanata was aware of what he got himself into.

* * *

Nightglider: Ok done, I hope you liked this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter would be more amusing. Please review! 


	5. Yoh's Anna

Chapter Title: Yoh's Anna

Chapter No. 5

Disclaimer: Shaman king does not belong to me.

NG: OK! Here's the new chap. Thanks for the review people! I hope you like this one coz in the end I enjoyed witing it

* * *

_Story_

Tamao crept silently down the stairs, trying not to step on creaking wooden floors. It was dawn. Too early to get up on a day off, but here she was tiptoeing towards the kitchen with a racing heart and suppressed breaths. Everyone was asleep, or so she thought anyway. And she wanted to get everything done before everyone woke up. Knowing Horo Horo's appetite, she would need to put in a lot of effort to make sure master Yoh and the rest could have their fill.

Just as she entered the kitchen, she heard the main door closing. Someone was up at this hour? She walked silently to the kitchen window, preening while standing on the tips of her toes to see who it was. The kitchen window was not a good source to find out. One had to lean in a very uncomfortable and awkward position to get a view of the front door of the inn, but curiosity, and the sense of not interrupting the person from their private affairs got a better hold of Tamao. Enough to momentarily forget her protesting toes as they supported her weight and hips as it dug against the kitchen counter. But what she saw made her heart skip several beats.

Yoh was standing casually, his hands dug in his pants pocket as Anna came in view soon in front of him. He looked behind Anna at something Tamao couldn't get a view of, and paled. Tamao tried to crane her neck to see what it was, but no matter how much she tried it seemed useless. Anna's hands were crossed now as Yoh looked back at her, two white trails of tears flowing down his eyes. Anna pointed behind her and said something. But Tomoyo couldn't make out what she was saying. Whatever it was, Yoh didn't seem too happy about it.

For a brief second Tamao wondered if she should head out and ask to assist. But then she thought better of it. It looked like Anna was making Yoh train, and knowing Kino had forbidden her, interfering would not be a wise thing to do. Ofcourse Tamao really wanted to go out and rescue Yoh out of his misery. But from past experiences she knew arguing with Anna was hopeless. Anna always got the last word. No matter how reasonable Tamao's argument had seemed before she talked to Anna about it. Anna always made her feel speechless and stupid. And she had learned to stay silent in Anna's affairs.

She watched Yoh disappearing from sight and re-appearing after ten minutes, carrying several bags over his shoulders. So that's how Anna had planned to train him? Despite herself, Tamao was impressed. Kino wouldn't have figured this out.

She watched silently as Yoh trudged down the street, Anna soon following. Tamao frowned, why was Anna following? Knowing her, she would never get up this early in the morning just to watch Yoh train. Maybe in her spare time when all her soaps were done for the day and she had nothing better to do. But at 6 in the morning?!

Tamao continued to watch as the two disappeared around the corner. Still confused about what she had seen, and wondering if she should inform anyone. Probably not a good idea. If Anna found out that she tattled, she would never let Tamao forget it. It was wiser to forget everything that just happened and get on with cooking. Maybe she could make master Yoh feel better with a hearty breakfast.

Pulling back the sleeves of her shirt, Tamao unhooked a white apron from the kitchen closet and set to work. She went to the fridge to take out some eggs. But something caught her eye, distracting her from her task. In a hurried scribbled writing, a note stared back at her. Tamao read it in confusion. Yoh, saying he had gone with Anna to fulfill a promise, had signed it. They would return in four days.

A promise?

Suddenly everything clicked, and Tamao felt her heart freeze cold.

Anna violating Kino's orders.

Yoh carrying heavy bags.

Anna, choosing to go with Yoh instead of heading back to bed.

Yoh crying.

The promise.

There was only one promise between Yoh and Anna that she knew of. It all made sense.

"YOH-SAMA AND ANNA-SAMA ARE GETTING MARRIED!!!!" Tamao screamed out loud in horror, forgetting everyone was sleeping, forgetting it was dawn and forgetting she never screamed unless she saw someone fighting to death. But this was more serious than watching someone fight to death. "Anna-sama is forcing Yoh to marry her! At THEIR age! They weren't even teenagers and Yoh had gone off with Anna-sama to marry her! That controlling, unfeeling cold hearted witch who would make every second of his life worse than hell until he died of suffocation and then soon go and haunt him in his grave IS MARRYING MY YOH!!!

"What?!!"

Tamao stopped, startled. Realizing where she was. Looking around, she paled, seeing everyone wide awake and in their sleeping garments, staring at her as though she was a lunatic.

"M-ma-mys-master Yoh…" Tamao murmured helplessly holding out Yoh's note towards Manta.

Manta not knowing what to make of her out burst, took the note silently and read it. Everyone else, aside from Kino Tamao noted, watched in anxious agitation. Waiting for someone to start laughing or Yoh and Anna to waltz in asking what was wrong or something to make this morning make more sense than it was.

But Manta didn't move. Manta continued to stare at the note as though he was carved out of stone. Seconds passed. They turned to one minute and finally Ren made his way to Manta, taking the note and scanning it. He then looked at Tamao sternly, where did you find this?

"I-On the fridge…I-I saw Yoh and Anna sama leaving and thought I'd make breakfast-"

"Just now?" Horo Horo asked, stepping up.

Tamao felt her lips quivering as her eyes started to brim with tears, but she managed a nod before bursting into a fit of tears, "I thought Anna-sama was just making Yoh-sama train! I didn't see the note before! She's forcing him to marry her! Yoh sama was crying-"

Manta blinked, "Yoh was crying?"

Tamao sniffed and nodded, "Anna sama also made him carry allot of heavy bags. I just thought it was due to training. I have never seen Yoh sama upset like that unless it was training!"

Ren stayed behind, "When was this?"

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and sniffed again, "A-a few minutes ago."

"We need to stop them!" Horo Horo exclaimed rushing towards the door, soon followed by Manta and the others.

Tamao stayed behind watching everyone hurry off to find Yoh and Anna. She should head off and tell Kino everything.

* * *

The boy gritted his teeth as he trudged after Anna. Why did Anna had to be so difficult? And why did he HAD to fall for her? He could have fallen for anyone? The little annoying brat next door or the hot suggestive bartender back home but no, he HAD to fall for the most impossible person in the history of this planet…after his mother.

Shifting the load bit in his hands to give his aching shoulders a few seconds of rest, Kanata glanced up from the rocky road. Yoh and Anna were talking side by side. A bit TOO side by side for his taste. Not even sparing him ONE glance.

Ok, so, Yoh was looking at him from time to time…that bastard. Gloating at the fact that Anna was walking beside him, so close, while HE, the rightful guy who deserved her, was lagging behind carrying god knows what. Kanata swore the bags were filled with rocks, rocks meant to torture Yoh not HIM.

"Will you shutup already?" Anna snapped throwing him a dirty glance over her shoulder. Yoh sweat-dropped. For what seemed like hours, Kanata had been grumbling under his breath. At first Yoh had walked beside him while Anna led on. But then he started hearing that bastard and kill him and my Anna and other unmentionable stuff that made him decide walking beside Anna, was safer. Yeah, in other circumstances, that suggestion would have made him laugh.

But even after he started walking beside Anna, staying a safe distance away since he could sense her twitching and tightening her fist, the grumbling had just grown more insistent. Yoh honestly didn't know what to make of it. A weird guy was in love with his fiancé. And Anna wasn't telling him anything. He didn't know how to react to that. If he had been Manta, he would have freaked out and yelled at Anna, demanding explanation. And earned a slap as a reward. If he had been Hao, he would have smirked and ignored the guy. If he had been Ren he would have gotten pissed, shoved his spade at his face and scared him away. If he had been Horo Horo…well he didn't know what he would have done if he had been Horo Horo. Except maybe slap the guy in the back, and asked him to have lunch with him. Or maybe he's the one who would most likely do that…

Yoh glanced back behind him. Kanata glared dangerously. Yoh looked in the front again pressing his lips. That didn't seem like a good idea.

He didn't want to think what Ryu would have done, or Faust for that matter. It would be wise not to wander on that category.

So being Yoh, he figured the best thing for him to do was not think much of it. He was just happy he didn't had to carry the load. And his sympathy for Kanata had lessened ever since the said guy started throwing murderous glares at his face and cursing under his breath. Besides, the trip back wont be as awkward with Matamune with them. It might be actually fun.

Yoh smiled to himself, imagining Matamune's reaction that the hopeless heir of the Asakura household had actually managed to become the powerful Shaman King. And what would he think when he'd see how much Anna have changed? Yoh chuckled under his breath as a heart-warming image of the younger Anna materialized in his mind. The first time he saw her outside the shop, standing with her soft golden hair framing her face and her onyx mesmerizing eyes peering through his soul. Like a sharp frozen slab of ice under the hot burning rays of the sun, she had seemed both beautiful and cruel at the same time. Unfortunately her reading his thoughts and rewarding him with his first slap wasn't the most favorites of his memories. Yoh grinned. Even then, after the slap, she had been so cute.

"What are you grinning at?" Anna asked eyeing him wearily, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Yoh smiled sheepishly, "Nothing really, just remembering our first meeting."

Anna raised her eyebrow, "Oh?"

Yoh looked at her, a careless and lighthearted smile gracing his lips as his eyes bore into her's, "You had been so beautiful even then."

Anna bit her lip and snapped her face in front of her, "Stop talking nonsense and keep walking." She snapped, a red streak blossoming on her cheeks as she gave the road a murderous glare.

Yoh laughed silently, looking at front and not saying another word.

He remembered the first time Matamune made him realize he was in love with her. He had stuffed his face under water, feeling his heart trying to burst in his chest. Wishing the feeling would go away. But when he stood in front of the sliding doors with a burning hand mark on his cheek, knowing Anna was on the other side, listening to him. He had accepted that feeling. And when he saw how beautiful she looked even while covered with demon blood, after he had sliced the demon's hand into pieces for daring to touch his Anna, Yoh was glad he loved her. And she loved him back. Him, Yoh Asakura. The laid back lazy king. Sometimes Yoh still felt incredulous at that. Well, when he'd forget how cruel Anna could be anyway. But other times, he treasured every moment. And he knew Anna did too.

Kanata glared, struggling with the weight. One day he will have his Anna back.

* * *

Nightglider: Yes, I know, its short. Hopefully the next one will be longer. Read and review! And sorry for the late updates, work is a burden. Oh and don't worry, there wont be any Tamao bashing. I'm crazy about Yoh/Anna. But I like Tamao enough not to make her evil and out of character. And I wrote this chap in a sort of hurry so please ignore any mistakes. K? K!

..or meh, complain about them anyway so I'll edit it later.


	6. Revelations

Title: I'll be there for you

Chapter: 6 Revelations**  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

NG: Sorry for the late update. But at least I did update right? I was actually thinking about abandoning it but...meh. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

_**Story**_

"Where in the world ARE we?!"

Manta sighed. Ever since they had ran after Yoh and Anna, Ren and Horo Horo had been arguing non-stop. It had been an hour since they had started searching for Yoh and Anna. Manta doubted they would be able to find the two now. Fortunately, Ren and Horo Horo refused to give up. Unfortunately, both had different ideas where they could find them.

"We should try that chapel. Knowing Anna she wouldn't want to walk far."

"We just passed that chapel!"

"Well what do YOU suggest then?"

"I say we should head THAT way"

_1 hour later..._

"Thats great Brush head you got us lost!"

"We wouldn't have been lost if WE had followed MY directions in the first place!"

"If WE had continued following my direction we would have caught up with Yoh and Anna already!"

Manta looked down at his feet, this was getting them nowhere...

"Your directions are as good as-"

"Maybe we should get on with finding Master Yoh and Mistress Anna." Ryu suggested breaking in, "arguing is only wasting our precious time."

"Unless the two are married already..." Horo Horo muttered.

"We don't even know where WE are much less where THEY are." Ren exclaimed throwing his arm in the air and pacing about, "Why did we had to go after those two anyway?! Their relationship. Their problem. If Yoh wanted to get rid of her he would have already."

There was a moment of silence as everyone just stared at Ren, not even bothering to contradict him.

Ren coughed, "Ok...so maybe not the getting rid part. Its still none of our business."

"Says the guy who was first to rush out of the inn." Horo Horo muttered resting his chin on his arms atop his knees, glaring at nothing in particular.

"Maybe we should just start asking people for directions?" Manta suggested nervously. Around Horo Horo and Ren, he never felt it safe to say anything.

Another pregnant pause followed Manta's suggestion.

"Or..."

"Thats a great Idea my friend!" Ryu exclaimed, clapping his hand in delight, "People around here must have seen Master Yoh and Mistress Anna"

"Anna?"

Startled, everyone turned to the source of the new voice. A small girl with a red bandanna tied on her head stood at one corner, looking at them nervously, "Yoh-nee-san and Anna-nii-san?"

"You know them?" asked Manta surprised,

Ren sighed rolling his eyes. There could be thousands of Yoh-Anna but no, they had to waste their time asking a litt-

The girl nodded meekly, "They went with Kanata-nii-chan."

...ooooooook, so maybe that was a bit too much of a coincidence.

"Kanata?" Manta asked puzzled, What could Kanata be doing with them?, "Where did they go?"

"I don't know..." the girl replied softly, eyes welling up with tears, "I want my Kanata-nii-chan...!"

Manta sweat dropped as two trail of tears started seeping down from the girl's eyes., "D-don't cry. I'm sure we'll find your nii-chan!"

"H-Honto?" The girl whispered, rubbing a small first over her left eye.

"Sure..." Ren muttered sarcastically, "Like we managed to find Yoh and Oof!"

"Don't mind him, he was born with that face." Horo Horo said ignoring Ren's scowl.

The girl smiled, "Will you take me to Kanata-nii-chan?"

Manta sweat dropped, "Well...ah...we don't exactly know where they are...it could be a while till we find them..."

"Why don't you go home and we'll make sure to tell Kanata-nii-chan you're waiting for him?" said Ryu, bending down in front of the girl and ruffling her hair, tilting the bandanna out of place.

Suddenly, the smile was wiped off of her face as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I want to see my brother now." she ordered, sounding a bit like Anna.

"But we don't-"

"I want to see my brother NOW!!" The girl cried out suddenly, eyes welling up with tears again, "I want to see Kanata-nii-chan, Yoh-nii-chan and Anna-nee-san now!"

"Alright alright!" Ren shouted, "Just go home and as soon as we find them we'll be sure to drop by."

"I wanna go with you!" The girl yelled, glaring at Ren.

Manta sweat droppd. Was there something about the bandanna that made people act this way?

"We don't have time for this!" Horo Horo exclaimed sighing. He glared at the small girl, "Go HOME, Your mother must be worried sick over you!"

"No!"

* * *

Tamao paced nervously before Kino's room. The last thing she wanted to do was face Kino that moment. Oh she is going to be so severely punished for letting Anna take Yoh away. She should have stopped them. She should have feared Kino more than Anna. She should have known that something like that would happen. She was a freaken fortune teller! 

"Come in already Tamao."

Tamao jumped. Kino knew she was outside. There was no turning back. Oh how she wished she had died earlier that morning by Anna Kyouyama's hands instead of having to face Kino then.

Gulping down the large lump in her throat, Tamao crept to the door meekly, turning the knob and pushing it open as slowly as possible.

* * *

"We haven't eaten anything in 17 hours!" 

"You were asleep for 12 of those hours."

"4, you woke me up at dawn."

Anna ignored him, continuing to trot.

"Can't we at least stop for a drink?!"

Silence.

"You want to starve me to death don't you?"

"You ate enough hamburgers on the train."

"That was 24 hours ago!"

Silence.

Yoh sighed, muttering inaudible words to himself glaring at Anna's back.

"I heard that!"

Kanata sighed. He was starting to lose his patience. The Shaman King seemed like he could do nothing but whine. And STILL Kino Asakura thought he was the perfect husband for His Anna.

"Anna I'll starve to death!" Yoh whined

"You're such a wimp." Kanata sneered, "I'm not hungry at all Anna-chan!"

Anna's eyes flashed, stopping on her tracks. "Who gave you right to call me by my name?"

Yoh stopped and turned to look at Kanata.

"G-ah...gomen Kyouyama-san." Kanata stammered, face turning bright red, "I forgot my place."

For some reason, Yoh didn't like the tone of his apology. He shot Anna a glance, wondering what she was thinking.

Anna's expression didn't change. Staring at Kanata with a slight frown, she crossed her arm, "Be sure not to forget it again. And since you're not hungry at all, you can walk another mile by yourself and find us something to eat. Yoh and I will wait here."

Waiting for no further argument, Anna settled down on a nearby large rock, smoothing her skirt over her knees.

Yoh sighed inwardly. He had stopped feeling sorry for Kanata a while back. Now he was almost glad he'd get a break from him. Whenever the atmosphere seemed to grow light, Kanata would say something to make things tensed again.

"Yes Kyouyama-san..." Kanata said softly.

Yoh's heart lurched when he looked up, staring at Anna with an almost heartbroken and longing expression, before depositing their luggage behind him and running off.

Yoh stared after him silently. Somehow, he didn't think Anna was telling him the complete truth about herself and Kanata. That mare thought sent a small ache across his chest. Anna had never kept anything from him before. Why did she feel the need to do that now? Something had happened between Kanata and Anna. He almost didn't wanted to know. He knew Anna didn't love Kanata. But...did she used to before?

Unknown to him, Anna was staring at Yoh silently. Knowing what he was thinking, but not bothering to put his mind at ease. Some things were just not pleasant enough to recall.

* * *

The warm breeze whipped across his face sharply as he gasped for breath. He welcomed the scorching heat of the sun burning his back, and the hot sand under his sneakers as it flew up, hitting his arms and blowing against his face. At the moment, he welcomed everything that brought him the slightest discomfort. Because if he stopped feeling and fighting the external force, he knew he would break down from the demons within him. 

"Who gave you the right to call me by my name?"

His glare intensified as he continued to run. The right. He didn't had the right. He couldn't call his Anna by her name anymore. Not out loud. He had lost the right.

His heart lurched and throbbed as her words continued to ring in his mind.

"Who gave you the right to call me by my name?"

Had she forgotten? Had she forgotten everything? With him? Did he put a spell on her? Did Kino put a spell on her? Forced her to forget so she would be Yoh Asakura's?

Kanata shook his head, blinking back the prickling feeling in his eyes. No, Anna didn't forget. If she had she wouldn't have looked at him like that. She was still his. She knew that. She couldn't forget it this easily when he couldn't. Yoh Asakura didn't know what they had. He would never understand. But Anna did. And so did he. No one could take her away from him. Yet...she was being forced to forget. To act...to pretend like she had forgotten. He would never let her forget. No matter how much she tries. He wouldn't let her go again. He would make her remember. He would make her remember everything. Until Yoh Asakura wouldn't be able to get near her. Until Yoh Asakura stood in the same place he was standing now, watching Anna become his. As she has always been.

* * *

"He loves you doesn't he?" 

Anna didn't bothered answering.

Yoh looked at her silently, not bothering to repeat himself. It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. She always knew he was sharper than he seemed. And Kanata didn't do anything to hide his feelings for her.

Yoh sighed again, lying back on the ground with his hands tucked under his head. The two stayed silent, watching the clouds pass by, forming various shapes.

After a few minutes, Anna turned her gaze on him. Yoh wasn't smiling, nor did he seem mad. For once, Anna didn't know what he was thinking. But for some reason, she didn't like the expression on his face. She knew she should at least tell him what had happened. He was her fiancé after all, even if it hadn't been their own choice in the first place. Even if he hadn't been there when she first met Kanata and she owed him no explanation. They weren't the cheesy heart felt talking type. But they never kept anything from each other. Yoh knew about her and Hao's first meeting without her even telling him details over it. At least knew something had happened that had bothered her. Knew nothing much ever bothered Anna. He could understand her more than anyone. But at the moment, it didn't seem like he did. And she wasn't used to that. She didn't wanted to be used to that.

At that moment, Yoh shifted his gaze to look at her. She didn't bother turning away. He didn't bother asking if anything was wrong. That was how they were like. They knew what was on the other's mind without having to say much of anything. She didn't know why they did. Maybe because both were equally uncomfortable with everything couples usually did. Or maybe because both were taught to be too perspective for their own good. Still. She didn't wanted to recall what had happened. It was insignificant. It didn't hold an ounce of importance. She loved Yoh not Kanata. And she knew Yoh didn't had any doubt about that. But...

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." Yoh said, snapping her out of her thoughts. She blinked at him, puzzled. Yoh grinned, "Everything will be alright."

Anna felt a small tug on the corner of her lips. Everything would be alright. It was amazing how just a few words made her heart feel lighter.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

Tamao sat silently, eyes closed in concentration. Beside her Konchi and Ponchi sat crossed legged, looking at Tamao in concern and nervousness. Before her sat Kino, looking at Tamao with expectant sterness. The ouija board between them so far didn't tell her anything. Yet she wasn't losing an ounce of hope or patience. Ever since she had entered Kino's room an hour ago, she had felt a starnge calmness and confidence within herself. Knochi and Ponchi had been a bit startled when Kino had asked Tamao what was wrong, and Tamao's voice didn't waver when she explained like they had expected. 

Ever since then, the four had been sitting surrounding the Ouija board, the other itakos surrounding them in a circle, waiting for any news on their mistress.

It had been fifty minutes since Tamao had started concentrating. And with no response, she still wasn't losing her cool.

Minutes ticked by as Ponchi and Konchi exchanged glances and sighed. Tamao was never that good in predicting. They feared Kino would stand up at any moment, yelling at Tamao and throw her out of the Asakura family.

Suddenly Tamao's hand over the Oujia board moved. Turning to several characters quickly. Kino was now staring at the ouija board as the other Itako's moved closer to take a look. Finally, Tamao's hand stopped. Ponchi and Konchi tore their eyes away from the ouji board, and looked at Tamao scared and worried.

Tamao was looking at Kino. Her eyes clouded with determination and fear?

"K-kino-sama..." Tamao whispered, "Anna-sama and Yoh-sama are two hours away from Osorezon. They're in danger."

* * *

"How did you feel when Grandma first told you you were engaged to me?" 

Anna blinked, startled. She hadn't expected that question this soon. She looked at Yoh, trying to decide how to answer him. Yoh looked back squarely. He wasn't going to change the question.

Anna sighed, "Kino-sama gave me a life when everyone else was too afraid to. There was no question of disobeying her. I would do anything for her."

"But would you have...if it weren't for my grandmother?" Yoh asked blankly, turning back to gaze at the clouds.

Anna paused before looking down at the ground. "No."

Yoh didn't blink as he gazed up at the sky. What could he say? There was a moment if awkward silence as the two gazed off in the distance. Each immersed deep in their own thoughts, when all of a sudden, Anna decided to continue.

"...after meeting you...I was happy."

Yoh couldn't help but smile at that as a small blush identical to Anna's crept accross his cheeks. "...me too..."

Anna raised an eyebrow, trying not to smile.

Yoh chuckled, "Yes, despite all odds."

Anna smirked but decided not to say anything.

* * *

**NG:** OK! I particularly enjoyed writing the last part btw. What did you think about this chapter? Please review! 


	7. Sealed in blood 1

Title: I'll be there for you

Chapter. 7

Chapter Title: Sealed in blood 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

A/N: You know, when I named this fic I was thinking of the theme song of Friends, the series. Unfortunately, without that theme song in mine, this title looks pretty cheesy. So I'm gonna change it soon.

...As soon as I think of another title anyway. But meh, thankyou for all your reviews! They brightened my days. I hope you like this chapter. Free free to leave your comments and reviews.

* * *

"It cost you WHAT?!" 

Yoh opened his eyes and yawned. Anna was standing a few steps away from him, glaring at Kanata. How long had he been asleep?

Kanata winced and looked down, unable to meet Anna's gaze. Why couldn't he do anything right these days...?

Anna sighed, uncrossing her arms.

"I'm not going to pay that much. You'll only get half the price from me." she said, eyes softening a bit.

Kanata looked up and nodded, not daring to speak.

"Yoh." Anna said suddenly, startling both the boys, "Eat up quickly, we'll move in an hour."

"Hai." Yoh said as she threw him one of the parcels, "Aren't you hungry?" he asked when Anna placed her's in her handbag.

"I'll eat later." Anna replied shortly, searching in her bag for the money.

Behind him, Kanata was looking at her instantly. Yoh blinked and looked back at Anna.

Did he miss something?

* * *

Usagi smiled widely as she rode on Ryu's shoulder. She always had her way now. Ever since Anna had tied that bandanna on her head, she had felt a surge of confidence. Anna was so great...she wanted to be just like her when she grew up. Ordering people around, making her fiance buy all the goods for her by a mare look...speaking of which...she was hungry. 

"I'm Hungry!" Usagi exclaimed, hitting Ryu's shoulder with her legs.

Ryu winced, "But you just had an ice cream princess."

"I don't care. I'm hungry!" Usagi snapped, glaring at him.

Ren glared at the ground. Right now, he could be sitting in his room, watching the latest movie and ordering his servants about. But no. He had to walk under the scorching heat of the sun, with a spoiled brat ordering them every other second. Why did they had to have the brat with them?

"ICE CREAM!"

Ren had half a mind to leave her in the middle of the market.

"Usagi-chan we can get you an ice-cream after we find your brother." Manta said with a sigh, he was starting to worry. It was late, they should be heading home. It didn't seemed like they would find Yoh and Anna soon.

"I want ice cream NOW!"

"Listen Kid, as much as we love having a little three year old boss us around, we need to find our friend before that crazy woman forces him to marry her!"

Usagi blinked, "Who?"

Horo Horo sighed, "Yoh?! Anna?!! They're getting married unless we stop them!"

Usagi's eyes widened, "YOH-NII-CHAN AND ANNA-NEE-SAN ARE GETTING MARRIED?!"

Manta blushed as people around them stopped to stare at the little girl.

"Keep it down will ya..?" Horo Horo hissed.

"BUT KANATA-NII-CHAN WANTS TO MARRY ANNA-NEE-SAN!!!"

Now nearby women were starting to come close in interest. This was better than a soap opera.

Manta stared at Usagi. Was she serious?

"Anna's marrying Yoh"

"But Kanata wants to marry Anna!"

"How would Yoh react to that?"

"Maybe Kanata is off to stop the wedding."

"Yoh is keeping the two lovers apart..."

"Oh poor Anna...!"

"Guys like Yoh are a menace to society."

"I hope Kanata gets his Anna..."

Ren felt a vain throbbing on his head as the women gossiped together excitedly. This was getting ridiculous.

"Where are you going?" Manta asked, starting up when Ren started striding towards the opposite direction.

"To the Inn. We're getting nowhere here."

Manta sighed, hating himself to agree. He just hoped Yoh was alright.

* * *

"Two hours away? Already?" Kino asked, raising her eyebrows. 

Tamao blushed, "I-I think...I always get the time mixed up...but they are in danger!"

Kino frowned, "What kind of danger?"

Tamao bit her lips, eyes shaking, "Kanata-san is with them..."

"...and?"

Tamao blinked, "Anna-san and Yoh-san went to get married! Kanata-kun might kill-"

"Anna and Yoh went to get married?" Kino asked, puzzled, "at their age?"

Tamao's eyes by this time were starting to brim with tears again, "Hai KINO-SAMA!!! I saw Anna-san forcing Yoh-kun to carry heavy bags and then she went with him! And Yoh kun had left this behind!"

Kino took the piece of paper Tamao handed her. Tamao watched in silence as Kino read through the contents. Slowly, to Tamao's surprise, Kino smiled.

"Kino-sama this is serious-" Tamao stooped, her eyes widening in realization, "You WANT Anna-sama to make Yoh-sempai marry her?!"

"Tamao." Kino spoke before Tamao could express her hysteria more. But Tamao wasn't listening.

"How can you do this to your own grandson?! I thought you might have a plan I thought Anna-san would change and it was for the good for the family so I kept quiet despite how much I loved Yoh-sempai! I thought Anna-san was the perfect bride if you thought she was for Yoh-sempai, but she tortures him non-stop makes him do all the house chores cook dinner go shopping and many other inhumane stuff! She also beats him and is very harsh and just by living with them for four months I realized how unhappy Yoh-sama was and now she went and is right now forcing him to marry her and you-"

"Tamao." Kino repeated, eyes narrowing. This time Tamao became silent. Eyes still brimmed dangerously with tears as she looked at Kino.

"I trust Anna. No one would marry them at their age anyway. And as for Yoh being happy..." Kino paused, studying Tamao intently before speaking, "Yoh chose Anna to be his fiance."

* * *

"Here." 

Anna looked up surprised. Yoh smiled showing her the small parcel, "It will be harder to eat if its cold."

Anna turned her gaze back to the ground, "I'm not hungry..."

Kanata narrowed his eyes from a distance, watching Yoh gazing down at his Anna in concern as she tried to avoid his gaze. He knew it. Anna didn't love Yoh. Yoh was bothering his Anna. Anna was still HIS. She hadn't-

Anna sighed, "Kanata, get over yourself."

Kanata started, blinking. Was he thinking out loud?

"Yes." Yoh answered sweat dropping wearily.

Kanata turned a slight shade of red as he started devouring his hamburger quickly.

Still watching Kanata wearily, Yoh sat down beside his fiance.

"You think he likes me?" he joked, unwrapping the parcel.

Anna smiled, "Looks like he's in love with you."

"You think so? I had that feeling." Yoh grinned, taking a bit out of the burger.

Anna glared at him from the corner of her eyes, "What are you upto?"

Yoh blinked innocently, "What do you mean?"

Instead of responding, Anna just gave him one of her looks.

Yoh smiled, turning his attention back to Kanata, "Did something happen?"

Anna resisted rolling her eyes, "He asked me to marry him."

Yoh choked, "What?!"

Anna gave him another one of her famous don't be ridiculous glare.

Yoh laughed nervously, "Ah..you're not serious..."

"The day boarded the train to go back, Kanata had returned back to Osorezon."

Yoh blinked, "I didn't see him."

"Thats because we were on the train." Anna replied shortly.

"So...what had happened...?"

Anna frowned. She didn't wanted to recall, but at the same time she wanted Yoh to know.

"He had gone to search my parents."

_FLASH BACK_

_A blond ten year old girl slipped off her sandals and entered the inn. The voices haunting her mind had quietened. And for the first time, she was sure she would sleep a peaceful sleep. A small smile made its way across her cherry lips as she continued to walk towards her room. Completely unaware of the voices until she pass the main sliding doors._

_"Anna is WHAT?!"_

_Anna paused. She recognized that voice. It was the same annoying boy she had thought had ran away from her. What was he doing there?_

_"Anna is one of my most capable students. She is a perfect candidate for my grandson. Besides, both Yoh and Anna approve of this arrangements."_

_"APPROVE?! She's only TEN YEARS OLD!"_

_The sliding door slid open that moment. Anna stared down darkly at the boy leaning before Kino, looking at her in surprise._

_"A-Anna..."_

_Anna gave him a dark look, not uttering a word._

_There was a moment of tense silence as the two children stared at each other. Neither knowing what to say._

_"Anna...you...I..." Kanata stammered, before shutting close his eyes tightly and running away._

_Anna watched him go. Her expression giving away nothing._

_"He seems pretty upset..."_

_Anna's glare hardened, "whats he doing here?"_

_"He said he went in search of your parents."_

_Anna's eyes widened in surprise as she looked back at Kino._

_Kino looked back indifferently, "We both know thats impossible Anna."_

_Anna's shoulders sagged a bit as she gave Kino a cold look._

_"Itako's need to accept fact and deal with it. As you're the fiance of the only heir to the Asakura throne, you need to forget the past and look to the future. You need to be strong for my grandson."_

_There was no one about. Only Anna and Kino face to face. It was in those rare moments the two would let down there guard a bit. Going through the same kind of ordeal, both could understand eachother more than a typical mother and daughter._

_Anna's bangs hid her eyes as she allowed a small smile to slid accords her lips. Kino's expression had softened as well._

_"I wont disappoint you oba-san..." Anna said softly, her voice still cold and bitter as ice._

_"Of course you wont." Kino said matter of factly, "you are the strongest Itako after me, for now." she added giving a sideways glance at Anna as she came and sat down beside the old woman, "And I need you to take care of yourself, and my hopeless grandson. You are different from others Anna."_

_Something in Anna's eyes flickered as she stared at her knees. Kino ignored it, "You know better than I do what your fate is. And has been."_

_Anna didn't reply, still staring at her knees. This time, her eyes like usual were cold and hollow._

_Kino gave an inaudible sigh and continued, "So how was the talk with my grandson. You made him cry again I suppose..?"_

_To Kino's surprise and concealed delight, Anna smiled, "I don't suppose I can hide anything from you."_

_Kino smiled, "No you can't."_

_The two once more sat in silence, listening to the natural sounds around them. Each comfortable, for the first timne, with each other's presence._

_"I'm glad you approve of my choice."_

_"Did I had any option?" Anna asked sarcastically, motioning to the path Kanata had took to run away._

_Kino looked at Anna seriously before nodding her head, "For you, I don't have any strength to place my bounds."_

_Anna's heart stopped as her words registered in her mind. She looked up at Kino speechlessly, wondering if she was being sarcastic. But Kino wasn't looking at her. She was looking a the direction Kanata had ran away._

_Both were silent as the crickets in the bushes went on with their business. Filling the cool frosty night with their melody._

_"Thankyou..." Anna managed to choke, unable to raise her voice above a whisper._

_Kino smiled but said nothing._

_End of flashback._

Yoh stared hard at the ground as Anna finished recalling.

"Shortly after that, Kino had a small hut built in the Osorezon mountains. Where she made me live for the next two years."

Yoh's mind snapped back to attention as he looked at Anna in surprise, "Grandma never told me this."

"Its part of Itako's training." Anna said with a careless shrug, "At the Inn because of Kanata I couldn't concentrate. And because my fate is sealed in blood-"

"Your fate is not sealed in blood." Yoh suddenly snapped, startling Anna.

Yoh paused, still frowning at his fiance before speaking up, "I'll talk to grandma about this when we get back."

Anna glared, "About what?" she challenged.

"It was freezing out there the last time I went there!"

"I had warm clothes with me Kino-sama didn't abandon me!"

"You had to live alone for 2 years!"

**_SLAP!_**

Kanata looked up startled as Yoh winced, a hand placed carefully on his left cheek. Anna glared down at him, fuming.

"If grandma Kino hadn't trained me that hard you would have been dead by now!" Anna whispered, her hand starting to tremble, "I wouldn't have been strong enough to get the one hundred and eighty beads, or had the power to train you despite knowing what you were saying about me with your friends and YES I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!"

Yoh looked at her in shock as her lips started to tremble. Anna quickly bit them hard, still glaring at Yoh trying to calm herself down.

This was the first time Yoh had seen Anna this angry. He knew there was more to that anger than she let out. He felt a bubble of frustration rise in him knowing Anna wasn't nearly as ready as she should be to open up to him. Just like she wasn't back when the had watched the new years show for the first time together.

Kanata, on the other hand, couldn't wipe a huge smile off his face quickly enough. Yoh ignored him as he watched Anna trying to compose herself. Silently, he took her hand and made her sit back down next to him. She was still shaking in fury.

"You know..." he started, a small smile playing across his lips, "I think your slap affected Hao more than the one thousand and eighty beads."

Immediately, Anna's lips started to tremble again as she gave a frustrated huff.

"Who asked you to eat my hamburger." she napped at Yoh, snatching it away and biting it as roughly and as lady like as possible.

Yoh sweat dropped, smiling. Only Anna could be rough and poised at the same time. As he watched Anna, his smile faltered. He couldn't believe his grandmother would say such things to Anna. More so, Anna would accept them as though she was listening his grandmother tell the world is round. Suddenly Yoh realised he didn't know much about Anna's past.

His eyes softened asthe blond Itako chewed gently, glaring at the hamburger as though she had wanted to take revenge on it for quite sometime. Yoh smiled to himself. She had changed a lot ever since she came to live with him.

_'Atleast she wont let you feel lonely.'_

No...but he did. He would make up for that.

A few feet away from them, Kanata was staring at the two incredulously. His hamburger left forgotten, clutched in his grasp.

What had just happened?

* * *

A/N: So? Tolerable? Please review 3 


	8. Aaomori

Title: I'll be there for you

Chapter: 8 Aaomori

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

NG: Here's another chapter. Thank you SO much for the reviews! And I'm sorry about the onee-chan/onii-chan mistake. And of the 1080 beads mistake as well. For some reason I kept thinking of it as one hundred ;;. But I shall correct that after this chap! I

hope this chapter is more satisfactory than the last. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Story:

_"I wonder where she's going"_

_"I need to hurry"_

_"Its too early for that"_

_"Are they following?"_

_"He'll find out."_

_"Tonight she'll pay."_

_"What should I make tonight?"_

_"He'll be punished."_

_"She's such a slut."_

_"We need to hurry!"_

_"Stupid old man."_

_"I'm trapped!"_

_"Finally"_

_"I wonder if she'd be OK"_

_"I wish grandpa was here."_

_"I wonder if she'd like that dress"_

_"God...please NO!"_

_"STOP!!!!"_

_"Anna whats the matter?"_

_"PLEASE STOP IT!!!"_

_"Anna?"_

_"OKAA-SAN!"_

_"I'm here! Honey I'm here whats wrong?"_

_"Somebody help me..!"_

_"STOP!"_

_"ANNA?!!"_

Anna's eyes snapped open as a few trails of sweat seeped down her temple. What happened? Dream? Anna winced breathing hard as as a sharp pang ran across her temple. She didn't see anyone. She had just heard voices. They didn't make sense. What kind of dream was that?

"Don't eat Matamune...Manta..."

Anna blinked, looking around. Beside her Yoh was deep asleep, one hand clutching on to her blue beads and the other tucked under his neck.

They had decided to camp out after walking endlessly for another five hours. The train station was another three hours away. Anna had put a hold until the next morning.

To Kanata's horror, Anna had went ahead and lied down a few feet away from Yoh. If Yoh was surprised at her action, he didn't show it. It wasn't like she was sleeping next to him for the first time. Aside from the night before he was supposed to go to America, Anna had lied next to him when they had camped in the deserts as well. It was almost an unsaid arrangement. As Kanata watched, Yoh just laid with his arms at the back of his head eyes closed. Ignoring Kanata's crestfallen look, Anna had turned to her side and imediately fell asleep. Her back facing Yoh.

And now Yoh was dreaming of Manta eating Matamune while she heard weird voices. She didn't remember sleeping this close to him. And WHAT was he doing holding on to her beads?!

Anna stared transfixed at the beaded necklace wraped twice around Yoh's arm. His fist latched on to the rest of the beads as they snaked around Anna's neck. Either he was attempting to choke her to death while she slept or he considered it his stupid sword. HOW Yoh could contampolate a beaded necklace into a sword, even in his dreams, Anna didn't wanted to wonder. It was Yoh in his dream state. Enough said.

Anna grabbed hold on to her beads tightly, preparing herself to jerk them off her fiance's grip and reward him with the high power-up punch when-

"Anna wa kawaii ne...?"

Anna's eyes widened as heat rushed up her neck. Freezing her dead still. Yoh smiled, pulling the beads closer against his lips. Making Anna lean closer to him.

"In Harumume...Amidamaru..."

Anna sighed. Only dreaming. But THAT?! Good thing he wasn't awake. He was so LUCKY he wasn't awake. But...wait. Awake or not that was still unforgivable!

Anna glared hard at her fiance, fighting down her blush as she continued to grip hard on her beads. He was holding them too close. Her nose was inches away from his. When DID she get so close? But nevermind that. At the moment, she had three choices.

One; She could snatch the beads away waking him up and having a chance to beat the crap out of him.

Two, she could take off her beads and maintain her distance.

And Three, she could just choke herself and die.

...Well she couldn't DIE, so that was out of the question. Cancel that. Next.

No way is she letting go of her beads. The idiot could lose them! Fling them off in his sleep like he managed to grab them. She would NOT let that happen. And it was not an excuse to get rid of that choice. Sure she could buy new beads. She could make Yoh buy her new beads. But she had these beads since Kino gave them to her! When she turned into an Itako! They were special!

Anna glared at her fiance, imagining many things she would love to do at that moment to him for touching her precious beads. And strangling him to death was first on that list. But it was way too early. She had been walking for far too long. She needed her beauty sleep. And she was too tired to kill anyone at that moment. Besides, with the way he was holding on to her beads, she would end up breaking her necklace than anything else. And if she woke him up then. Who knows how he would react (probably scream bloody murder and yank on her beads breaking them) and give her a headache!

Anna glared at Yoh again. He had the nerve to smile like that while she was planning to kill him! Stupid Yoh.

"One hundread...and twenty seven..."

Well it wasn't any use waking the idiot up. Especially since he seemed to be training in his sleep now.

With a defeated sigh she closed her eyes. Tomorrow she'll punish him. He'll regret the day he was born...

"Oyasumi."

Anna's eyes snapped open. What?

She shot Yoh a glare. Was he awake?

Yoh sighed and shifted a bit, unconsciously almost touching Anna's forehead with his. Anna backed up just as Yoh's clutched on her beads tightened.

No. Still sleeping soundly with a serene smile on his face. He wouldn't dare...

Anna eyed him suspiciously before closing her eyes again. She was too tired to contampolate on that right now. Her heals still felt like they were ready to crack.

"Baka." she murmurred frowning eyes closed. Just imagine you're not sleeping atht close to him. And everything will be fine. Just imagine that. She kept telling herself as sleep started to take over.

Yoh smiled opening an eye when he was sure Anna had stopped glaring. He watched his fiance lying just a hand-reach away. He could almost feel her breath against his cheek. His eyes softened as Anna's frown slowly disappeared to a peaceful look. Stiffling a laugh recalling Anna's reaction a few minutes ago, Yoh closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. Anna was just too cute sometimes.

* * *

"ONII-CHAN! MANTA-KUN! You're back!" Pirika cried rushing up to the group as they made their way back to the inn, exhausted. They had been searching all night. Yet still no Yoh and Anna. It was like they disappeared into thin air. Finally they had agreed they should head back to the Inn. Maybe they had returned by now.

After a few directions from people passing by, they managed to find the Inn. None of them, especially Ren Tao, was in a good mood.

"Any news of them?" Horo Horo asked halting for a bit as his sister came running up to them.

"I hope you might have..." Pirika said, "Tamao and Kino-sama are in the den. Tamao had been doing predictions to see where they could be."

Horo Horo slapped his forehead. Why didn't THEY think of that.

"Well?" Ren asked glaring at Pirika.

"Well what?"

"Did she see anything?" Manta asked quickly.

"I don't know. They haven't come out yet."

"They could be married already by now!" Ren exclaimed throwing his arms in the air, "Why don't we just take this vacation like its supposed to be and let them enjoy their honeymoon"

"Don't say things like that! They're only fifteen!" Pirika exclaimed.

"Well HE didn't think of that before rushing off with that-"

"Kanata-nii-chen could have married her." Usagi put in.

Pirika blinked, now noticing the small girl riding on Ryu's shoulder, "Eh?"

Usagi looked at Pirika and grinned, "Hi!"

"Kawaiii..!!! Where did you get such a cute girl? She looks like a miniature Anna-chan..!" Pirika exclaimed

"I'm Usagi. You're cute. If Kanata-nii-chan didn't marry Anna-niisan, will you marry him?"

Ren felt a vain popping on his temple as Pirika stared at the girl, speechless and crimson and Horo Horo yelled protests. That girl never cease to annoy him.

* * *

"You know...you don't have to carry that here..."

Anna looked up from her book, "How to lose 60 pounds in three days" and sighed.

Kanata, as usual, was glaring daggers at Yoh while her laid back husband to be tried to settle the tension. Typical.

Why was he carrying the bags anyway? They had boarded their train already!

Anna didn't care to ask as she went back to reading her book. Imagining ways to makeup new training programs and exercises for Yoh. The more painful, the more affective.

Yoh sighed and sat down. The guy was weird and impossible. Much like Anna in some aspects but then at least she made sense most of the times.

Sometimes.

Occasionally...

OK but she did sorta in her own way...which...again didn't really make sense but...atleast he was used to that with her.

"Aren't you tired?"

"A real man is never tired of carrying heavy objects for his lady." Kanata replied.

Anna sweat dropped but decided not to comment as she turned another page over, continuing to read. Yoh sighed, settling back in his seat and turning to the window.

_'His lady?'_ The guy just couldn't get any cornier.

* * *

"Yoh...what?" Tamao stammered staring at Kino. Yoh choose Anna..?

"I told Yoh he had many candidates for his wife. He could have easily not chosen her. In fact if I remember correctly, Anna warned him several times not to choose her. She told him several times to back off the engagement." Kino smiled, "Anna had been his choice from the start."

"B-but Yohmei-sensei..." Tamao trailed off looking at her knees, "G-gomen! I didn't mean to question!" she stammered turning crimson.

Kino smiled at her kindly, "Its alright. You grew up with Yoh and his parents treated you like their own daughter. Like Yoh's sister."

Tamao's heart lurched as she struggled to hold back her tears, His sister..?

"It had been a long night. You should get some sleep."

Tamao bowed silently before getting up. Bangs covering her eyes from view.

"And Tamao?"

Tamao stopped still facing the door as she waited for Kino to continue.

"I trust Anna. Don't worry. She's the last person to force Yoh to marry her...atleast..." Kino chuckled, "this quickly."

Tamao nodded, barely acknowledging the old woman's words. She needed to get out of that room. It was too suffocating.

"Is there anything else Kino-san..?" she asked, surprised how calm her voice sounded.

"No. You may leave."

Tamao rushed out of the room as tears started trailing down her eyes furiously. Konchi and Ponchi followed. Their heart ached for the only person kind enough to withstand their pranks and still care for them limitlessly. Kino didn't realize how hard her words had wounded the young prophetess. Or did she?

"Still as insensitive as ever mother?"

Kino smiled coldly, "Was I lying?"

Mikihisa's stoic masked looked at the old woman silently. Not bothering to comment.

"Sometimes the right medicine is very bitter my son."

Mikihisa didn't reply as he turned to look where Tamao had ran off. There was a moment of silence as the two people stared at nothing in particular, when Kino decided to break it.

"Its a plesant surprise to see you here. You rarely visit me."

"I heard you called everyone here." Mikihisa turned to Kino, "Why."

"Can't I see my grandson and future daughter in law?"

Mikihisa stared at Kino.

Kino smiled, she knew he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"Have patience."

* * *

"Ahh! Finally!" Yoh exclaimed stretching, "I thought we'd never get here!"

"We wouldn't have if someone hadn't almost overslept." Anna said shouldering her handbag and walking off.

Yoh blinked, "Come to think of it...I almost over slept the last time I came here with Matamune too..."

Anna felt a pulse throbbing irritatingly on her temple, "Shouldn't you have learnt from that?"

Yoh sweat dropped smiling sheepishly, "Gomen...ah?"

He blinked looking up. Soft flakes of snow had started falling down the sky.

FLASHBACK

_"FANTASTIC MATAMUNE! ITS REAL SNOW! And the drifts are so thick!" ten year old Yoh cried excitedly_

_Matamune didn't bother looking up from the brouchere he was reading, "Its Aaomori winter."_

_"Hey what do you mean?" Yoh asked face faulting, "No emotions at all...hng. We rarely go out and all you can do is sit there and read your book."_

_"I've already seen snow more than 10000 times." Matamune replied simply._

_Yoh started, "Oh...oh yeah, you've been a spirit for more than a thousand years. No wonder you're sick of it already..."_

_"Its ok really." Matamune replied turning another page._

_Yoh eyed him, "well how many times have you been here? Have you travelled the globe?"_

_Matamune looked up, "This would be the ninth time."_

_"...I really don't know if that counts as a lot..." Yoh said finally unimpressed_.

END FLASHBACK

Yoh smiled. In a few more hours, he'll see Matamune again...

_"This is not a lifetime farewell after all."_

"Yoh!"

"Ah?" Yoh asked breaking out of his thoughts. A large orange black sweater hit his face, "Itai..."

"Wear that before you catch a cold." Anna ordered, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket, "I don't want to spend my vacation with a sick fiance."

"Hai..." Yoh sighed, pulling on his sweater.

Yup. He couldn't wait till he saw Matamune again. Briefly he wondered how he and Anna would get along.

"And you!"

Kanata looked up, "Hai?!"

"Stop glaring at Yoh like an idiot and get us a taxi."

Kanata's face faulted, "Hai..."

Yoh watched silently as Kanata trudged off to find them a taxi. He looked at Anna and smiled.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Itai!" Kanata hissed falling face first on the snow.

"Idiot men. Can't do anything for themselves." Anna murmurred in frustration, "TAKE THIS WITH YOU UNTIL YOU GET YOURSELF YOUR OWN JACKET!"

Yoh sweat dropped. How could a jacket manage to hit that hard? He was answered soon after wards when Kanata got up, picking up the jacket. A pair of Yoh's old boots slid down.

Kanata stared at the shoes as he looked back up at Anna, standing arms crossed. She cared? She cared!

Anna frowned, "What are you waiting for? Get on with it!"

"H-hai!" Kanata stammered, a huge grin replacing his usual expression as he quickly pulled on the jacket and shoes, and jogged off.

Yoh smiled, "You're softening up."

"Are you saying I never was..?" Anna challenged, eyeing him from the corner of her eyes.

"O-ofcourse not!" Yoh stammered correcting himself and laughing sheepishly, "But I didn't knew you brought them."

"Hmph. I had Amidamaru bring them over last night. I can't have my slave getting a frost bite."

Yoh blinked, "You called Amidamaru?"

Anna looked at him sideways, "Why're you surprised? I'm an itako."

"No, its not that. I didn't see him this morning."

Anna rolled her eyes, "He went back."

Yoh's face faulted, "Oh?"

"There has been an idiotic misunderstanding." Anna huffed, flicking her hair off her forehead with her hand before making her way to a warmer side of the platform, "Apparently I kidnapped you off somewhere, to force you to marry me already."

Yoh blinked, staring at Anna. He had a bad feeeling in the pit of his stomach.

"And you told them..."

"That it was true."

"WHAAT??!!! BUT I THOUGHT WE WERE ONLY GOING TO REVIVE MATAMUNE!" Yoh cried wide eyed, "AND WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE MARRIED RIGHT NOW!"

_WHACK!_

"Idiot! We're not getting married." Anna snapped frowning at Yoh as he sprawled cross eyed on the cold platform.

Yoh winced getting up. What did Anna just threw at him? He looked around and sweatdropped. Ah...her shoe.

"Then why did you tell Amidamaru that?" he asked, picking up the shoe and walking towards her.

"Because your friends annoy me." Anna replied simple as she took her shoe back from Yoh, "Honestly...marrying now."

Yoh grinned sheepishly, "Well they had reasons."

Anna gace him a dark look.

"I-I mean we did leave without really telling everyone and-"

"Are you saying I'm the type of person to force you to marry me?" Anna demanded.

"N-No ofcourse not!"

"AM I forcing you to marry me Yoh?" Anna asked in a low hiss, leaning over Yoh and glaring at him dangerously.

Yoh gulped, "Um..?"

"Umm?!"

"I mean NO no ofcourse not!"

"Hmph." Anna replied backing away, "25 laps around the block when we get home.

Yoh sighed half in relief and half in despair, "Hai...ne Anna?"

"What?" she asked as she started making her way off the platform.

"How did you-How did Amidamaru carry the shoes here?"

Anna paused for a few seconds before walking ahead, "I have my ways."

* * *

NG: So how was it? Nice? Ok? Leave a review! 


	9. Anna's bad mood

Title: I'll be there for you  


Chapter: 9 Anna's bad mood  


Disclaimer:  I don't own Shaman King

NG: OK! So this chapter is long, and I adore the end so read throughly! And please review!  
Also thank you so much for all your reviews! I wait for them just as much as you guys wait for new chapters, and probably with more anxiousness so please keep reviewing. Now with that saidenjoy the chap!

* * *

Story

Kanata stuffed his hands in his coat pockets, looking about with a small scowl. So far for some reason every inn was closed. No one was about to even tell him why they were closed. The town seemed almost deserted.

"Wondering where they are…are you?"

Kanata jumped, whirling about to face a chuckling old woman leaning on a cane.

"Wh-"

"You always expect the unexpected." The woman muttered, grinning widely, "Helga always did."

Kanata sucked in his breath, backing away as a foul smell emitting from the woman started blurring his vision.

"Who-"

"Doesn't matter. You looking for place to stay, I give you place to stay. Follow." The woman muttered, walking past Kanata.

Kanata stared at the woman, was she serious?!

"How'd you-"

"Boy talk too much!" the woman suddenly snapped, "No time no time!"

"No time for WHAT?!" Kanata yelled, losing his patience.

"Boy talk too much! Anna would mad"

Kanata blinked. Anna?

"Hurry up!" The woman called, rounding a corner.

With a small sigh, Kanata ran up to catch up with her.

* * *

Yoh hummed lying down on the platform bench, one feet over the other and hands tucked under his head. Anna sat beside him, reading her book. They had been waiting for half an hour, and still no sign of Kanata. Needless to say, Yoh was aware of the impending danger. So he was making the most of it. Was being the keyword. At the moment he was very near…dozing off…

Scowling, Anna snapped her book shut sharply and stood up, startling Yoh awake.

"It can't take this long to find an inn."

"Must be a busy month."

Anna gave him a look.

Yoh laughed easily, "I'm sure he's in more hurry to come back than you are."

Anna scoffed, crossing her arms and turning away.

Yoh closed his eyes again, enjoying the sun bathing down on his face as minutes ticked by. The silence however was broken again when Anna gave him a sideways look, "How do you plan on reviving Matamune anyway?"

"Eh?" Yoh asked, blinking his eyes open and craning his neck to look at her.

"Do you know how to bring him back?"

"Ah…"

…

Silence

"…Yoh…?"

"…yeah…?"

"Do you know how to bring Matamune back…?"

"…"

Anna felt a vain throbbing on her temple as she watched her fiancé try to attempt a pathetic please forgive me I'm cute look. The guy was spending too much time with Horo Horo.

SLAP

* * *

Kanata looked on, apathetically as the old woman limped to her cottage, laughing for God knows what reason.

It didn't take a genius to know the woman was insane, and he should get out of there as soon as possible. Unfortunately Kanata had too much pride to just run away. And he wasn't interested in being a genius.

"Come come!" the woman cackled, struggling to pull open the door.

Kanata didn't move from his spot. Hands tucked in his jacket pocked, he continued to regard the old woman with a weary look as she put all her effort in trying to open the door.

Maybe he shouldn't think about his pride just now. No one was about anyway.

"Come!" The woman squealed, putting all her weight into the pile of planks used for a door. Finally jerking it open and laughing out a maniac laugh in glee.

Kanata took a step back. Sure he didn't wanted to be a genius. But he wasn't stupid.

"Come!" the woman hollered again, turning about to glare at him, "boy chicken!"

…ok so maybe he was stupid.

"Come come come! Anna will be pleased!"

Kanata's eyes widened, Anna? He forgot about Anna!

* * *

Yoh, to put it as un-graphically as possible, was sprawled on the ground in a very unimaginable position when Kanata got back.

He started, looking at Yoh in disbelief. What kind of monster-

"Took you long enough."

…oh.

Anna was sitting on the bench, sipping tea from a thermos. Kanata had a bad feeling she was anything but happy.

"ahh…yeah I was…"

"BOY CHICKEN!"

Anna blinked, looking up as a limping old…thing in a bundle of cloaks came limping out of nowhere. Turning back to Kanata, she glared.

Kanata winced, "I…uhmm…you see…"

The woman stopped behind Kanata, staring at Anna with wide eyes.

"Anna!"

* * *

Pirika hummed softly wiping the dishes clean. She had given up on talking to Tamao. The girl had been quieter than lately, and despite herself, Pirika felt it safer not to prod further. She must be worried about Yoh. It wasn't a surprise she had always had a little un-sisterly affection for the carefree shaman. Maybe the affection was more into the love level Pirika had anticipated.

Pirika sighed, not feeling up to humming any longer. She stole a small glance at the girl standing beside her, rinsing the bowls slowly. Her bangs were concealing her face, so Pirika had no idea what she must be thinking right then. But it didn't take a genius to figure out. Over the three years whenever she had seen Tamao, she had always been too kind for her own good. Never speaking out, always apologizing, and even forgiving the two perverted spirits that always tailed her wherever she went. Out of everyone she knew, she deserved this lesser than anyone. Pirika herself didn't knew what she would do if the guy she liked was engaged to someone else. Much less know she even existed.

Pirika frowned, her fingers unconsciously tightening in the bowl. The least Asakura Yoh could do was acknowledge Tamao's existence. Honestly what went on in that boy's head Pirika had no idea what so ever. He was engaged to a super demanding ice-queen and had no complaints against it. And then there was this motherly over caring and devoted Tamao. And he didn't even know she existed! As to what Tamao saw in Asakura Yoh Pirika didn't know. And so she felt compelled to ask.

"Tamamura-san?"

"H-hai!?" Tamao started, looking up in surprise. She wasn't used to anyone calling her with that respect before.

Pirika looked at Tamao and smiled warmly, " You love Asakura-kun…ne?"

Tamao felt her face bursting into flames as she looked at Pirika in horror. Quickly looking about her in case anyone heard her, she clutched her fingers tightly, looking back at Pirika.

"Gomen…" she whispered turning back to her dishes quickly.

Pirika blinked, confused, "Nani?"

But this time Tamao didn't reply.

Pirika continued to regard Tamao silently as she scrubbed the dishes one by one slowly. Just as she started to give up and go back to drying, a small voice stopped her.

"Hai…"

Pirika looked back at Tamao. But before she could utter another word, Tamao placed all the clean dishes in their place and dashed out the kitchen. Pirika continued to look back at the young prophetess.

"That was dramatic." Drawled a bored voice from the corner of the kitchen. Pirika's eyes narrowed. Ren Tao has been getting on her nerves a bit too much ever since the shaman tournament.

"Sensitive much?"

"Anna wouldn't have been this weak."

"Not everyone can be Anna Kyouyama."

"…exactly." Ren smirked watching Pirika stiffen.

Pirika glared at the spot where Tamao had turned the corner and disappeared from view, ignoring Ren Tao walking out of the kitchen, behind her. For once, she didn't know how to argue.

* * *

"Acho!"

"AA-cho!"

"…"

"A-Acho!"

"AACHO!"

PLUNK!

"Stop being ridiculous." Anna ordered glaring at the two boys.

"But I can't help it!" Yoh whined half glaring and half crying.

Kanata glared at Yoh, rubbing his head sorely. The nerve of that guy...like HE could help it?!

...ok so MAYBE a bit of that sneezing was because well...he COULD sneeze louder than the Asakura kid but still.

"I don't care! This woman is annoying me enough." Anna snapped, trying to ignore the gawking old woman beside her. This was not the day she wanted to handle this.

"ANNA DEPENKIE!"

"WHAT?!" Anna blazed shooting daggers at the cheerful woman.

"Sh-she meant Anna seems happy, right?" Yoh offered looking at the old woman nervously.

"DEPENKIE PANTS!"

"And I'm sure that meant Yoh is an idiot." Anna snarled, glaring at her fiancé.

"Eh..heh…"

"DUMPA PONG!" The old woman sang happily.

"That's it! What are we doing here!" Anna demanded, rounding on Kanata.

Kanata stiffened, "I-uh…she-I"

"I hope you understand wont stand listening you splutter all day." Anna growled.

"I-All the inns were closed and-"

"And SHE was the only one you could find?"

"Ahh…"

"Its not that bad." Yoh offered trying to grin cheerfully, "At least we're out of…the…cold?" he stammered trailing off as Anna fixed her glare on him.

"You two, will go out now. And find another place to stay."

"In this blizzard!?" Kanata exclaimed as Yoh paled.

"B-but Anna! Do you honestly want to stay…here?" Yoh stammered, thinking quickly.

Anna blinked, shooting the old woman a look.

The old woman grinned back, showing a mouth full of salivary yellow teeths and a few gaping gaps.

Anna straightened, quickly looking away and tightening her fists.

"Alright. I will go while both of you stay here."

"But you can't go out there alone!" Kanata exclaimed, "What if you get lost or hurt or-"

"I…don't get lost." Anna spoke softly, glaring hard.

"Don't worry." Yoh spoke up lightly, "Anna can handle herself. Grandma had trained her to withstand-"

"Yoh, you're coming with me."

"WHAT?!" Kanata exclaimed, standing up, "Him?!"

"Yes him." Anna snapped, "Yoh's right. Kino-sensei had trained me to handle these situations. And its time Yoh learns to handle them as well."

"But-" Kanata started before suddenly lightening up, "W-wouldn't be it more effective he went alone?"

"You think I'm going to stay with her?" Anna asked bluntly.

Yoh winced, shooting the old woman an apologetic look. The old woman just smiled back, as though she had just been complimented.

Meanwhile Kanata was still staring at Anna in disbelief. She was leaving. She was leaving him?! Again?!! WITH THAT WOMAN?!!

There was only one explanation for Anna's actions, Kanata realized with a sinking heart before everything around him turned red.

He glared hard as Anna dragged a reluctant Yoh out of the cottage, still trying to talk Anna out of her decision.

Kanata would make Anna listen to him, even if he had to force her to.

* * *

"This is it, are you sure you kids will be alright? Its pretty dangerous this winter..."

"We'll be fine." Anna said shortly as the two jumped out of the truck, making their way to the top of the hill. The truck driver waited until they were out of sight, before driving off.

"So...now what?" Yoh asked as the two stood on the middle of nowhere, looking around.

Anna crossed her arms and turned to him, one eye brow raised.

Yoh blinked, backing away a few steps out of habit, "W-what?"

"Out with it. What was this trip about?"

"Eh?"

"You have no idea how to bring Matamune back, yet you insisted to dragging me all the way out here, without ANYONE to accompany us."

"I-"

"Why did you bring us here? Anna demanded, shooting Yoh a lie to me and die.

"I-I thought you would know how to bring him back."

Anna blinked, "Why on earth-"

"You did read the book." Yoh pointed out, "And having others here would only be too over whelming for Matamune. I thought I mentioned that."

"You-you-" Anna stammered, staring at her fiancée in seething rage.

Yoh blinked at Anna innocently, a small smile barely visible at the corner of his lips, "What?"

PLONK!

"Ow!" Yoh grumbled, rubbing his forehead, "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot." Anna shot back turning to trudge off.

Yoh cringed looking about and found Anna's show again. Wincing, he bent down to pick it up, still rubbing his forehead. She didn't have to hit that hard.

"Ne Anna!"

"What?" Anna snapped turning to give a don't mess with me right now you're already in deep trouble look.

"Your shoe! You'll get frost bite if you continued without it." Yoh called quickly making his way towards her.

Snatching the shoe from him, Anna quickly bent down to lace it up. When she got up, Yoh was still looking at her, grinning his usual way.

Anna felt a vain pop on her temple. This was not the time to give her that look.

"Gomen."

"You'll have to do much better than that Asakura. I could have been relaxing at the inn and-"

"Not for that." Yoh cut in.

Anna stumbled back as without warning Yoh closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing his lips against hers.

"Happy anniversary."

* * *

NG: So? Squeal worthy? I know it was a bit ooc but meh, Yoh had kissed her in a sort of that manner in the manga so its acceptable. Please leave a review! 


	10. Truth

**Title**: Truth

**Chapter**: 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King.

**NG**: Sorry for the late update, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the chap!

* * *

Story

Anna smiled as Yoh pulled away, looking at her with his trademark, 'Aren't-I-so-charming?' grin

But then…

SLAP, PUNCH, KICK

A teenage couple stopped dead in the track at the strange sound emitting from behind the shrine, looking at each other nervously.

"M-maybe we should just tell them we went in." The guy stammered, taking hold of the girl's hand.

The girl nodded quickly, before scampering off to the direction they came from.

Anna felt a vain throbbing on her temple as Yoh lied a few feet away from her in a tangled heap. Eyes swirling in daze. The nerve of the guy. Who did he think she was, 5?

Shaking his head to regain control of the world spinning around him, Yoh tried getting up before a huge shadow looming over him startled him to attention.

"I won't have my fiance lying to me…" Anna whispered softly, eyes glinting dangerously.

Yoh gulped and smiled nervously, trying not to be bothered by the evil dark aura surrounding his fiancée.

"W-what do you mean Ann-"

A sharp pain ripping up from his foot stopped him from speaking further. Yoh bit his lip after a small yelp, giving Anna a wounded look.

Anna glared, "That look wont work. Tell me why we're here. Now."

"But I just-"

"We have never celebrated our 'anniversary' as you put it, and even if we did, it wouldn't be today. It would be near New years."

"Well…be-lated then?"

"…"

"Early?"

"…"

"…for all the ones we missed?"

Anna's glare only narrowed.

Yoh sighed, bowing his head a bit in defeat.

Finally convinced her fiance was being serious; Anna stepped off of Yoh's foot, crossing her arms.

Yoh got up, wincing slightly at his throbbing toe before looking squarely at Anna.

"Don't get mad ok?"

Anna lowered her eyelids at Yoh, not bothering to reply.

Yoh ignored the look and stepped closer. His lips lined grimly.

"Your parents are looking for you."

* * *

Kanata panted, resisting an urge to rest his hands on his knees. Helga (the old woman, just in case you forgot) grinned happily around the scenery, propped comfortably on his back.

Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to stand upright, ignoring the huge weight on his back. He looked about, trying to calm his heart beating furiously.

"Where…could they be…?" he wondered aloud to himself, searching for a gist of blond hair. A sharp tug on his hair tore his attention from his surrounding.

"Ouch! What the hell are you doing grandma!?"

"Nice hair, Boy chicken nice hair." Helga chirped, leaning down to grin her toothy grin at Kanata.

Kanata grimaced in disgust as a fowl smell wafted off from the woman's mouth.

"Ok ok ok, just back off will you?" he asked, looking away in disgust.

When he was sure the woman had placed her mouth a safe distance away from him, he looked back before him and sighed.

The things he did for love…Anna better appreciate this when he gets her off the spell.

…ok so maybe she wont remember a thing that happened for now, and maybe it wasn't Anna's fault that he was carrying a smelly old woman on his back running up and down hills in search for her like a maniac (but she should appreciate that!), ok so he could have left the woman at the shack…but…

Helga looked down at Kanata again, grinning to what seems to be affection. He felt himself smile a bit, the odor keeping that smile from being too visible. In all honest truth, the woman wasn't THAT bad…take out the smell and her…insanity. She was a pretty good sport. Especially since she knew how to make love potions.

Unconsciously, Kanata patted the small bottle strapped against his belt and smiled.

**FLASH BACK**

_The door closed with a loud thud, and Kanata's anger ran its peak._

_"THAT BLOODY ASAKURA!" He cried clenching his fist and waving them around like he saw in cartoons, "I NEED A LOVE POTION NOW!"_

_"Here."_

_Kanata blinked, looking down to see the old woman holding up a dirty small bottle at him._

_"…What?"_

_"You cry baby." Helga glared, "Here. Love Love."_

_Kanata stared at the woman, What?_

_The woman sighed taking out a cane and hitting Kanata hard on the head, before he could react._

_"HE-" Kanata cried before blinking, everything suddenly making sense, "Is that…a love potion?"_

_Helga grinned, "Love Love"_

_Kanata blinked again, taking the love potion from the woman and staring at him for a few minutes._

_Suddenly he grinned, anger forgotten. "Well…this is convenient."_

**END FLASHBACK**

The Asakura's had taken his Anna away from him by force. Well Kanata wasn't an idiot. He knew how to get her back. Then once Anna would finally come back to normal, he would show her he had finished her condition, the task that would make Anna completely his. She would finally hear what he has to say. Then no one, not even Asakura Yoh, could take her away from him.

* * *

Manta sighed, stretching his arms above his head as he walked out of the inn. Yoh and Anna had still not returned, but he wasn't worried anymore.

If Kanata was with them, he would hold Anna off long enough for Yoh to escape. At least, he hoped he would. But then Anna was his friend too and there was no doubt if Kanata tried to do anything he would die. Anna would make sure of it.

Feeling his shoulders slump, Manta took a seat on the wooden platform (is that what its called?), staring up at the sky sadly.

It wasn't like everything ever made sense when it came to his friends, but things had been more out of control than before. He had a million questions and no one to answer them. Why were they here? Why didn't Yoh's grandmother wanted him to train while they stayed here? Where Yoh and Anna had run off to? And if they had gone off to marry; why now? Who was Kanata? What did he want with Anna? Why was Yoh YOH?

…ok so the last question had been on his mind ever since he could remember, well…ever since he had met Yoh anyway, but that was not the point.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were homesick."

Manta jumped, whirling about as his jaw slightly fell open. When did she get there?

Kino Asakura didn't seem to react at that. Cane gripped proudly beneath her palm, she made her way to the blond boy, stopping beside him.

Manta smiled at her nervously, wondering what to say. She was the woman who raised Kyouyama Anna. What could a person say?

"I don't care about needless hospitality." Kino said, making Manta sweat drop, "I just came to put your mind at ease."

Manta blinked, "Eh?"

Kino didn't bother looking at him, keeping her ace steady towards the gate, "Yoh and Anna will be coming back soon."

* * *

"TAMAO-CHAN!"

Tamamura Tamao cringed and stepped slightly closer to the wall. It wasn't like she was HIDING. She was…just trying to make sure Pirika didn't see her. She was worse to shop with than Anna.

"Tamao-chan where ARE you?!" Pirika huffed, hands clenched into fists as she made her way down the street full of buzzing shoppers. It was early afternoon and the shops were crowded with tourists and customers. Shop keepers yelled out the latest products, trying to attract more customers and drowning Pirika's yells out of hearing.

Pirika Usui, was not happy.

"TAMAMURA TAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOO!!" She yelled, cupping her hand around her mouth.

"I can see how you're related to the idiot."

Pirika whirled about, face reddening as she spotted Ren standing a few feet behind her.

"Shut up Tao. I'm trying to find Tamao." Pirika growled before turning away from him again.

Ren smirked, shooting a sideways glancing to a thoroughly miserable and nervous pink haired prophetess, crouching at a far end of a shop.

"Why? Did she finally gather enough sense to run away?" Ren mocked, keeping his eyes trained on the timid girl.

Tamao slumped lower, drawing her newly bought hat lower her face. Ren grinned to himself.

Pirika's face darkened but she forced herself to ignore him.

"TAMAMURA!" She screeched, feeling herself losing patience. Honestly, where did the girl went off to? No one in Japan seemed to have any manners! First Yoh and Anna ran off somewhere after inviting her and her brother to their grandmother's inn, then the ego maniac Tao Ran and her good for nothing brother decided to test her nerves, and now when she decided to cheer up Tamao for her not so concealed broken heart over the young shaman king, the girl disappeared! Did no one appreciate humanity anymore?!

"TAM-"

"You'll only severe your lungs screeching like that."

"I AM NOT SCREECHING!"

Ren raised an eyebrow, a small smirk playing across his lips.

Pirika felt heat rising up her cheeks as a few old woman stepped away from the girl, looking at her in disapproval.

Sighing impatiently and thoroughly pissed Pirika gathered up her breath.

"TAMAMURA TAMAO GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" She screamed as loudly as she could.

Ren winced as a few people around them stopped short, covering their ears. It wasn't too long before a policeman found his way to the young Inu.

Watching the cop coming near, Ren sighed. Well it wasn't like he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Anna looked at Yoh impassively. Arms still crossed.

Yoh looked back, trying to swallow a nervous lump forming in his throat. The night they had arrived and Anna had gone to rest without answering anyone's questions, Kino Asakura had taken her grandson aside. Taking advantage of everyone discussing about Kanata.

**FLASHBACK**

_"What is it grandma?" Yoh asked closing the door to his grandmother's room._

_Kino remained silent as she settled herself down on the floor, looking at Yoh expectantly._

_Yoh took a seat before her, waiting patiently for an answer._

_"I want you to take Anna to Osorezon."_

_Yoh blinked, "Oso-"_

_"Don't bring her back until a week has passed." Kino continued as if Yoh had said nothing, "You may bring her back then."_

_"Why?"_

_Anna's parents are looking for her." She said plainly, pouring herself tea._

_Yoh's eyes widened slightly, his heart skipping a beat._

_"What?"_

_"I received a letter from them about a month ago. Somehow they found out I took her in. And when they came and didn't find her, they headed a further investigation until they found your address in Funbari."_

_"But-how did they-"_

_"That doesn't matter for now." Kino interrupted, training her eyes firmly on Yoh, "I told them I didn't know about it but-"_

_"Why?" Yoh interrupted, narrowing his eyes slightly, "shouldn't they-"_

_"No they shouldn't." Kino interrupted_

_"But-"_

_"Do you want them to take her away?" Kino interrupted her grandson again, eyes flashing strangely._

_Yoh grew silent, contemplating on what Kino just said._

_Kino smiled, "Thought so. I want you to take her away tomorrow morning."_

_Yoh sighed, glaring slightly at his grandmother, "Hai."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Yoh looked at his feet, waiting for Anna to lash out at him. When nothing happened, he looked back again.

Anna wasn't glaring. But she wasn't frowning. Her arms were still crossed as she looked at her fiance, as though waiting or more.

Yoh creased his eyebrow, mouth suddenly running dry.

"I…don't really know what to do. I'm not going to keep you away from them." Yoh looked down again, licking his lips in apprehension before feeling his shoulders slump. Matamune would have to wait.

"We should head back..."

"Hai." Anna said finally, her tone simple and uncaring.

Yoh looked back at his fiancée sadly, but Anna turned away, walking off a few steps.

He opened his mouth, feeling the need to say something but then decided against it.

With a small sigh, he followed his fiancée back. Wishing more than anything they had never gotten his grandma's telegram.

* * *

**NG**: That's it or today! How was it? I think it was better than a lot of chaps I have written before. But maybe its just me. Anyway sorry for the late update. I had a lot of assignments and stuff to do. At least I updated right? Please leave a review and wait patiently for the next chapter. I can't say when I'll update next, but I'll try to within this month.


End file.
